All of my life I have waited for you
by uponthemirrorglass
Summary: For 9 months everything was right, for 6 years timing was just never right. Would Casey ever move on? Would Derek do something he'd regret? Or would they just wait for each other?
1. All of my life

AN: So yeah.. this is my first attempt at a story. So stick with me here. :) This first chapter is just a little touch of the future for Casey...and the next BUNCH of chapters are going to be set in the past. Then eventually near the end we'll get back to this year. Not too confusing? I hope. Okay. I guess read now heheh.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD : (

* * *

_**Friday night: November 13, 2015:**_

_Casey sat on her couch on a Friday night in her apartment after several failed attempts at sleeping. Wrapped in a blanket, sitting crossed legged, eating a bowl of popcorn, and drinking whine.. alone. Everyday she asks herself how she got to be so boring and alone. She angrily flips through her channels in dire need to find something remotely interesting. _

_But theres nothing. Just like her life. No love for her. In her life._

_She puts her popcorn and whine down on her coffee table. Angrily drops onto her couch to lye down. So many questions, so little answers. She throws her blanket over her whole body and screams in frustration. Yeah, like that'll make everything better. Maybe. But it won't change anything. _

'My life is pathetic. Why me?' _she thought. _'Theres nothing to watch. Nothing to do. I have nothing to do on a Friday night. I'm 24 years old and I'm boring. Where did my life go wrong? I thought I wouldn't end up like this. New York is the city that never sleeps. I live here and do nothing but sleep. Or try to. Sad. There are a million channels and nothing to watch. Reality shows.' _she chuckles to herself _'Yeah. I miss reality shows.' _she sighs sadly _'I miss him. I miss him. But he's moved on. And I didn't. It's coming close to the day..and there will be no more me and him. For good this time. I'll have no one that loves me like he did. All cause I never moved on. I'm such a id--' _She was interrupted in her thoughts._

_There was a loud knock on the door. Casey looked at her wall clock._'10:27pm. Hmm. I'm not expecting anyone.'_ She sighs and gets up and walks toward her door. _'Maybe Tyler forg--'_ She looks in her peephole. Her blue eyes get wide. She turns around with her back against the door breathing erratically. The person knocked on the door again. _'Why? He's not supposed to be here. Don't show any emotion. He's probably just here to find out why I'm not going. He should know why. He can't be that stupid. Don't show any emotion, Casey. Don't. Please don't.'_The person knocked once more. _

"Casey. I know you're home. Please answer the door." _he called out. She knows that voice anywhere. She missed that voice._

_She slowly turns back around to open the door. She takes a deep breath before opening it. She sees him. _'What are you doing here?' _she says trying to put her best I-don't-care-face._

"Casey..."

* * *

Dun dun dun! So whose at her door? You won't know till way in the future.. theres lots of info in here. So when we get down the road maybe you can reflect back to this chapter. Review? Please? I'll try and update maybe soon so you can get the real beginning of the story. Review. : ) 


	2. Sunset in this town, only hours ago

AN: Heres our beginning...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD...

* * *

_**Friday afternoon: March 13, 2009**_

"Casey! Derek! Theres two letters here with your names on it!!" Nora yells excitedly.

Casey and Derek both come down hurriedly.

"Where?! Where?! Is it THE letter, Mom?!" Casey screeches. Nora nods her head up and down rapidly.

"Casey, chill. You got in." Derek says slightly less enthused.

"Derek come on! Why aren't you as excited as I am?!" Casey asks while ripping hers open. "Our futures ride in these letters! Lighten up!"

"Yeah. Yeah." he says pointedly while opening his. He doesn't know what the end result will be. Other than that he could care less. For the past year or so, he and Casey have actually grown to become fond of each other. Best friends in other words. Something they weren't when they first met each other 3 years ago. Because they spent so much time together, he has grown to love Casey more than a friend or step-sibling for that matter, far from it. He never really wanted to tell her either. Morally it'd be wrong since they are step-siblings but he couldn't stop feeling love or something like it. So for the past few months he had been trying get rid of the feelings by dating tons of girls but they weren't Casey. The more he waited, the more the feelings grew. Now in front of them would be their college acceptance letters. They didn't apply to the same schools due to the fact that they still hated each other when they applied. Derek regretted that decision more and more as they started to get along, which is why hes not really excited. She'll leave and he'll leave. They'd be apart. He'd be heartbroken.

"I GOT IN!!!!! OH MY GOSH! MOM!" Casey gave her mom and big hug. And, of course being a mom, Nora stared to cry.

"My baby got accepted to the University of Ottawa!" Nora said through sniffles.

Casey gave Derek a big hug too. "See Casey. I told you you'd get in" he said with a sincere smile.

Casey looked at him with a smile on her face too, "Soo..."

Derek looked at her. "What?"

"Did you get in?!" Casey words dripping with anticipation.

"Oh right." he opens up his letter a tad bit slower as he isn't so excited to be leaving Casey. He opens it up and reads it. Just as he suspected, "I'm in with a hockey scholarship." he says with a fake smile.

"I knew it! I knew it!!" Casey jumped to give Derek another hug. Nora began bawling even more.

"You two going off to college. My little grown-ups." She says giving them a big hug at the same time. "We are going out tonight to celebrate!"

-------------------------------------

They came back from dinner that night. Derek had to paste a fake smile all night when they celebrated. Yeah he was actually happy he was getting into college. He was going to have a future. But he just didn't like the fact he'd be leaving her. Casey. Casey the only person that drove him crazy but loved her at the same time. Where else would he find someone else like that. No where. She was one of a kind. No one ever gave him witty banter like she did. No one else challenged him like she did. This was hurting him real bad. But he did his best to cover up tonight. He did a great job at that. He is the Lord of the Lies, isn't he? He could plaster up a fake smirk on the spot.

It was 2am and he tried to sleep. Everyone else was. Why couldn't he? He knew why. Stupid college is why. He, for the first time, just couldn't stop thinking. He kept tossing and turning punching his pillow to make it more comfortable. Nothing worked. He even screamed into his pillow. Enough for him to get his frustrations out but muffled enough for him to not wake anyone up. Or so he thought.

He groaned and sat on the edge of his bed. Shirtless and a pair of flannel pajamas. He put his elbows on his knees an buried his face in his hands. He heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Casey opened the door and peeked her head through.

"You okay?" she asked him concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why are you still up?" he answers quickly

She laughs a little. "Because _you're_ still up. The walls are pretty thin, my friend" she opens the door the whole way and brings her whole self inside and shuts the door behind her. "Whats bothering you?"

"Nothing." he snaps.

"Jeez. I was just checking up on you. No need to get touchy. And I know when something is wrong. I've grown to know more about you and when you're bullshitting. So I'm not gonna leave till you tell me whats up." she snaps right back crossing her arms.

He looks at her. She was always so cute when she was worked up. He could see her features from the moonlight casting in his window. He laughed a little.

"Why are you laughing. I'm serious, Derek. I wanted to know why you're so moody." she tells him again. He pats the mattress space right next to him. She walks over and sits. She leans her head on his shoulder. Both of them staring at the wall.

"I find it funny how I can get you worked up even at 2 in the morning." She playfully smacks his leg. "Ow."

"Big baby." she mumbles. "So you gonna tell me whats the matter or am gonna have to repeat myself 80 times before the sunrises?"

"Okay. Okay. Calm down, Crazy." he takes a deep breath. She sits up and looks at him. He looks at her. "I don't know. I guess its this whole college thing." she nods for him to continue. "Since day one, I couldn't wait to get out of here. College was my ticket to freedom. And I know I'm gonna be playing hockey and that'll make everything worth while but--" he trails off and stares at the ground.

"But.." she says wanting him to continue. She took her hand lifted up his chin to make her look at him and he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"But I guess I'm just gonna miss everybody."

She smiles at him being so vulnerable. "Aww, Venturi. You going soft on me now? I thought I'd never see the day."

He plays right along and smirks up at her, "Me soft? You must be delusional. I'm gonna miss torturing everyone is what I meant."

Shes not convinced. "Didn't I tell you I can call your bullshit, Derek?"

He smirks again, "Yeah. Yeah, McDonald. Keep telling yourself that." he takes another deep breath and the smirk dissolves as he looks at her again.

She actually blushed but thanked the heavens it was dark. She didn't want Derek to see. She wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't going to miss him. Cause she was. She was going to miss him most out of everyone in the family. If that isn't hard to believe. Shes grown very, very fond of Derek. He became her best friend. Though the arguments were still there, at the end of the day they'd joke with one another and make it all better. She was really going to miss those moments. She was going to miss Derek Venturi. The person she grew to fall in love with over the past few months of the year they'd actually started to get along. She would never let him know though. Because it was a silly love. Silly love that wasn't so silly to her.

"I'm really going to miss you Casey." he tries to hide his seriousness with a chuckle.

"A few years ago, I'd never thought I'd miss you as much I will now." she says with sincerity. They get closer to one another. They hugged each other. A hug that was tight but not suffocating. It was just right.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck with her head leaning on his shoulder. He wrapped her arms around her waist, with his one hand ruffling her hair. He always loved that vanilla smell she had going on. It was like they were holding on to each other never wanting to let go. They slowly started to pull away looking at each others face. Her arms still around his neck. His hands made his way to cup her cheeks. Their gaze never breaking. Both hearts beating faster and faster. A feeling only they shared with each other while the other didn't know anything about it. Derek started to bring his face forward. He was nervous. Casey's heart was beating even faster if thats even possible. She knew he was coming forward for a kiss. Inside she was screaming but she didn't move. She wanted this. His face was an inch away from hers. She could feel him breathing erratically on her. He stopped just short in front of her lips to see if she would accept. She did as she pulled forward where both their lips met.

Both feeling a shiver and a tingle that they've been waiting for for the past few months. It felt right for both. Derek pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

He looked her dead straight in the eyes, "This is why I couldn't sleep" he put a genuine smile on.

She smiled. "You're not BS-ing?" she questions with a slight chuckle.

He laughs and kisses her forehead. "Nope". He pulls her in for another hug where he rests his chin on her head. Her head on his chest. "Casey?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I can sleep a lot better now." he lets out a small laugh.

She lets one out too. "You're right." She moves out of his arms and gets up to leave but he grabs her elbow to turn her around. She looks at him, "Yeah?"

"I think I can sleep a lot better.. if you're here with me." She blushes at his words. She gave in and nodded. They slept in his bed. Her back against his chest, his head buried in her hair, his arms around her waist, and her hands on top of his. It was the best sleep they've both had.

-------------------------------------------

Casey woke up from a peaceful sleep. She looks around and recalled what happened a few hours ago. She smiled. She looked over to see what time it was. It was 6am. 4 hours of sleep felt like forever in Derek's arms. She sighed and realized she should probably head back to her own room seeing that someone could catch them. _'A few more minutes'_ she tells herself. It should be a crime to feel this good in someones arms. She snuggled closer to him and put her head on his chest. She relaxed. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she felt him move.

"Morning" he grumbled.

"Morning" she replied as he kissed her head. "You're awake pretty early. Very unlike you." she jokes

He lets out a little laugh, "Everything about this is unlike me"

She felt a bit confused whether this was a good or bad thing. She didn't say anything as she was trying to process his words.. until he answered for her. "Casey. It's a good thing". He laughed again. She found it funny how he could read her mind like that. Something she loved about him.

She lifted her head to look at his face, "Okay. Good." she smiled. She rested her head back on his chest. "Derek?"

He puts his arm behind his head and stares at the ceiling. "Yeah?"

"Wh-what happens now?" she says reluctantly while fidgeting with her fingernails.

"Casey doesn't know the answer to something. Shocking" he says sarcastically while smiling. She glares at him. "I was just kidding." she instantly relaxes. "I don't know, Case. What do you want to happen?"

"Hey that not fair! You can't make me make all the decisions." he was about to make a comment she knew all too well was going to be sarcastic. "Don't you say a word."

He grinned at her. "Casey--"

"Yes. Thats me." she interrupts

He smirks. "Cute."

"Guilty." she interrupts again

"Casey!" he yelled

"Shhh!" once more.

He groans and she laughs at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"You. You're so cute when you're frustrated." she giggles.

He pretends to be offended, "Cute? Casey are you serious. Try irresistible, manly, sexy, rugged--"

"..egotistical?"

"Good one, McDonald." he smiles.

She raises an eyebrow, "Givin' up too easy, Derek." she smiles. She takes another deep breath. "I guess I should head to my room. Don't wanna get caught here." She reluctantly gets up but he grabs her elbow again. She laughs, "Derek if you keep doing that I'll never leave. "

"Good."

"Derek.." she says sternly. He pulls her toward him and gives her another kiss. After they pull away it feels like she can't breathe. "Wow." she says sounding winded.

"You should go." he smiles.

"Yeah." with thats she headed to her room and sunk into her bed with that goofy smile. She didn't know what would happen from here but she liked it.

* * *

Reviewwww... 


	3. Underneath the pale moonlight

AN: Pretty short chapter. Dasey Date.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...well I own somethings but I don't own LWD. grr.

* * *

_**Friday Night: March 20, 2009**_

It had been a week since the 2am kiss they both experienced. Things just got much better from there. Throughout the week, both Derek and Casey alternated beds with the opposing person sneaking out in the early morning. It was something both of them loved because they were able to just hold each other at night. Derek was never a cuddler, neither was he this hung up on someone, but with Casey it was an exception.

They lye in Casey's bed wrapped in each others arms. "Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Letsmmgomoutmtmm" he mumbled in her hair.

She laughed. "What was that?"

He pulled his face out her hair. "Let's go out tomorrow night."

"Like a date?" she asks intrigued.

"Yeh. Just you and me" he says without hesitation. She leaned up to give him a kiss that gave him an answer. And she pulls back grinning, something Derek rubbed off on her. "So yes?"

"Of course." she assured him.

"Perfect." and they slept.

-----------------------------------------------

That Saturday night they had gone out. They had told their parents they we're hanging out with their friends. Casey going to the movies with Emily. Derek practicing hockey plays with Sam. It worked out perfectly. Derek brought her for a nice little night walk in the park. They held hands, talked, joked, even argued. It was quite romantic minus the arguing, and it was something she didn't expect from Derek.

They sat on a bench, moonlight shining down. Derek put his arm around her as she leaned on his shoulder. "Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"Doesn't this break your no PDA rule?" He smirked and reached down to give her a long kiss. He pulled back and that answered _her_ question. "..."

He grinned. "At a lost for words?" she nodded her head up and down rapidly. "Cute. Well enjoy it while you can, Princess because Derek Venturi--" she interrupted him.

"..is the most romantic man I've ever met?" she finished for him with a loving smile. She rose up a bit to press her lips against his. Shiver. Shiver. Shiver. Something neither of them could ever get tired of. He mumbled something against her lips. "lmmmvemyoumm"

She pulls back laughing. "What?"

He closes his eyes out of embarrassment. "Ummm...I.. Casey...you.. very much... love?" he saying love in an almost inaudible tone. He opens his eyes up to see a very confused look on Casey's face. "Am I making sense?"

"Not one bit." she smirks, something else Derek rubbed off on her.

He takes a deep breath and tries again. "Okay. Umm.. Casey. We've grown to live with each other without fighting as much right?" she nodded. "And the past week has been the best week of my life because of you." she blushed. "But these feelings I have didn't just come that night or within the past week. It's been something I've had bottled up inside me for months now. I just didn't know what to do about it. Then the threat of you not being around me anymore scared me. So I took a chance that night." he put his hand to cup her face. "So what I'm trying to say is I love you. I've never said it before you and never felt it before you. I hope theres no one after you." with that he sees her smile with a few tears rolling down her cheek. He wipes them away. "Casey don't cry. You know I don't do tears." he whines.

"These are happy tears, you dolt." she chuckles with sniffles at the same time. "I love you, too. I have for a long time." she assured him. He leaned over to kiss her again. A long and loving kiss.

"So you're my girlfriend now?" he grinned triumphantly as he pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"You don't beat around the bush. Eh, Venturi?" she decided to mess with him a bit. He shakes his head no. "I'm gonna need time to think about this. Sorry." His face falls. She tries not to laugh.

"I just don't know Derek." she slowly puts her arms around his neck. Instantly she can see a smile tugging on his lips. "It's just..theres this other guy." His face tenses again. "I sorta fallen in love with him." inching closer to his face, pretending to think really hard. "Yeah" and she crashes her lips into his. Pulls back, "Of course I'd be your girlfriend, dummy."

He smirks, "Good. Wait. Is there another guy?"

"No! I was talking about you. You--"

"Dolt. I know." he sighs. "So is this a secret?"

"I figured so. We're gonna be leaving in a couple of months. No need to spring any news on the family yet. "

His face falls, "I forgot we're leaving in a couple of months."

She put a hand on his thigh, "Months. We've got months together. Let's make them last and be happy. We'll deal with the consequences later." He laughs at her and she gives him a questioned look. "What?"

"You sound like me!" he grins

Realization comes onto her face and she recalled what she just said. "Dammit, Derek! You're rubbing off on me." He leans in for another kiss and smirks against her lips. "Maybe it ain't such bad thing" she mumbles and smiles as she kisses him once more. "Nope. Not bad at all" she assures herself.

* * *

Review? Please? Don't make me beg. Just a few? Please? heheheheh. I sound desperate. Sad really. hah. 


	4. Goodbye

AN: A lengthy chapter. Sorry bout that.

**Disclaimer:** owning LWD rules! So it kinda sucks that I don't.

* * *

_**Friday afternoon: July 31, 2009**_

Derek and Casey had made it to 4 months secretly together. Happy is what they were. They had graduated and they were about to leave for college. College wasn't starting till September but Nora and George got Casey and Derek their own apartments and they were to leave and be settled in before school starts. What Nora and George didn't know was that Casey would spend a few weeks at Derek's apartment and Derek stay at Casey's apartment for the remaining weeks. Then he'd drive back to Toronto. It would be a chance for them to be alone and not hide their relationship from everyone they were living with. It was the perfect plan. But first they'd both spend a few days apart to get settled into their apartments.

The whole family was outside. Two cars set to go. Two cars Casey and Derek got as surprise graduation gifts not to mention those two apartments too. Life was too good.

Nora was crying. Of course. "I'm going to miss you so much!" hugging her daughter tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too mom. " Casey finally letting it sink in as her tears were starting to free flow. "And Lizzie!" she turns to give her a big hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much. Be good, please. Don't let Edwin corrupt your mind." Lizzie started to cry. "Don't worry, kiddo. I'll be back for holidays. I'll never miss one. We'll always keep in touch"

"Promise?" she said with sniffles.

"Promise." Casey assured her. She moved onto George, Edwin and Marti. "You guys have been great to me for the past 3 years. I'm thankful. I'm really gonna miss you. I'll see all of you guys at Christmas, okay?"

"We'll miss you Casey." The three said in unison.

Derek finally coming out of the house. Book bag over his shoulder, band tee, cargo shorts, and his favorite pair of aviator sunglasses. "Alright peeps! I'm ready!" This coming from the guy who was totally not looking forward to leaving. But being with Casey and their determination to make this work, he was all for it. Plus he couldn't wait to get real alone time with Casey. He was a guy after all.

He went to George, Nora, Edwin and Lizzie first. "Alright. Let's see." Casey rolled her eyes at how serious he isn't taking his goodbyes. He held out his hand and starting counting his fingers. "I'm really going to miss you. I'll see you on the holidays. You guys have been great. Yadda Yadda. Oh yeah. Edwin you still can't have my room got it?!"

"Yes sir." Edwin sighs.

Derek turned to Marti who is sad and crying. "Smarti, I'm going to miss you a whole lot. You know that right?" she nodded her head. "I promise we'll talk on the phone. You'll visit. I'll visit. We'll be okay." Casey can't help but smile at how caring he can be. '_If he were like that all the time'_ she thought in her head but smiled nonetheless. He and Casey gave their final hugs, waves and goodbyes as they each got in their cars to drive off.

They drove out of the houses sight and both stopped at the next street over. They got out of their cars and Casey ran over to Derek's car and gave him a tight hug.

"I'll see you in a few days." he mumbled into her hair. "You have the directions to my place?"

"Yup." She looked up at him and gave him a few kisses in which he glady gives back. "I'm (kiss) gonna (kiss) miss (kiss) you though (kiss)"

He rested his forehead against hers. "Me too, Case." He gave her another kiss and one more tight hug. "We should get going now. I'll call you when I get to my place." he told her as he got into his drivers seat.

"Okay. Drive safe. Love you."

"You, too. Love you."

----------------------------------------

It's Casey and Derek's final day at his apartment. For three weeks, they got a lot done at Derek's place. They chose a bed, a couch, a computer desk, and a TV courtesy of George's credit card. I mean how else would they splurge?

What else happened? Oh yeah! Losing virginities. Yup, it finally happened. For both of them. It was special, or what Derek called "Christening the Place." Of course Casey rolled her eyes but found it pretty funny. It was memorable for both of them. They felt like a married couple. A young married couple. Going to sleep and waking up to the same person every morning. They both wouldn't admit it to one another but it was something they loved. Those little moments in the morning when he would kiss her bare shoulder and send shivers throughout her body. Or when she would run her hand through his hair while she kissed the corner of his mouth leaving a tingling feeling. Those moments we're something they both looked forward to forever. But for now it would just be for a couple more weeks together.

They got to Casey's. Derek helped her with her furniture.. making Casey's apartment more "Casey" Lots of pink, lots of her dance posters, and the rest of her necessities. It was actually nice being on her own. But she was really happy Derek was there with her. Derek of course had helped her "Christen the Place" too. It got to the point where Derek already had a smell on his side of the bed and she didn't get tired of it. A good couple of weeks. Perfect weeks. Throughout their time together they took endless pictures that they kept in their rooms. They just had to remember to hide em when their parents came for a visit.

The month went by too fast for their liking. They approached their final day together and Derek would be leaving the next morning. Early morning.

_**Saturday morning: August 29, 2009**_

Casey awoke by the touch of Derek's lips on her shoulder. A feeling she was coming all too familiar with, but one she wouldn't forget.

"Morning, babe." he whispered in her ear which tickled her.

She turned to him and gave him a kiss. "Morning" she said with a big smile as she cuddled with him again.

"What do you want to do today, Crazy?" he asked putting an arm behind his head.

"Nothing." she frowned. "I just wanna lye here with you all day." she whined.

He sighed, "I know. Me too. I didn't think today was gonna be this hard. Did you?"

"Nope." she said blankly while tracing circles on his bare chest. "If you didn't live so damn far I'd probably come down every weekend."

"Well if _you_ didn't live so damn far I'd probably come _up_ every weekend."

"Touche, Venturi." She grinned at him as she got up off the bed.

"Where are you goingggg" he whined. "I thought we were going to stay in bed all day."

"I'm going to take a bath cause I smell like you" she teased as she stuck her tongue out.

"You know that ain't such a bad thing." he smirked. She rolled her eyes and walked toward the bathroom. He hurried and got up to follow her. "You know bathtubs could be very dangerous, Case. I don't want you to get hurt, you know. I should come in and--"

"Derek.."

"Fine." He huffed away toward her kitchen to look for something to eat.

"Derek.." he heard her call. He approached the bathroom door. "Yeah?"

"I forgot something and I'm already in the tub. Come in here please?"

"Fine. You're not making this easy for me you know."

"That's the plan." she laughed.

"You are an evil woman!" He walked in and tried to block the image of her in the bubble bath. "Uhh... uh Cc-Case. Wh-What did you forget?"

"Come closer so I can tell you!" he reluctantly walked closer to her. '_I am _soo_ gonna to need a cold shower later'_

"What is it?"

She grinned at him, "You, silly." and pulled him in the tub with her, clothes and all. The grin instantly etched on his features as he leaned in for a kiss.

-------------------------------------

A few of hours later they headed to a Plaza to grab some food.

"Jeez." she randomly said.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"After 3 hours in that tub, I'm pruny and still smell like you." she muttered.

He smirked, "I told you Case, it _ain't_ such a bad thing."

"Yeah. Yeah. Lets order." she lifted a small smile on her lips.

"I'm gonna get the salmon salad with Honey Mustard dressing. Yum." she proudly announced.

He made a disgusted face, "Barf. I'm gonna get the Sushi Pizza! Yum." He smiled real big.

She rolled her eyes.

-----------------------------------

"What should we do now?" Casey asked as they walk down the sidewalk. Derek's arm around her and Casey arm around his waist.

"Ummm...Oh I know where!" he jolted from his new found idea.

"Where? Where?!" she asked excitedly

"It's gonna be a surprise."

"Boo.. you're no fun." she pouted.

"It'll be worth it. Promise." he gave her a quick peck.

-----------------------------------

"Here we are! The Rideau Canal."

"Derek! This place is gorgeous. How'd _you_ know about it?" she asked intriguingly

"What? Just 'cause a place is 'gorgeous' doesn't mean I'd know about it?" pretending to be offended. "I'm hurt Case, really." She fetched him a 'look' "Fine. Eh, we came here for a game before and in the winter this whole canal is ice and is the longest ice-skating venue actually." he stated matter-of-factly

"I'm impressed." she smiled as she intertwined their fingers.

He grinned. "You shouldn't be 'cause I know _lots_ of things." She rolled her eyes.

They took a little boat ride in the canal where most of the time they were making out. But it was something neither of them would forget.

"I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled as she leaned her head back on his shoulder. His arms around her. They watched as the end of the was canal coming close. So to speak.

------------------------------------

They headed back to Casey's to relax. It had been a perfect day. Well all the days they spent together had been perfect. They tried to find something on TV. Nothing but Reality shows to watch.

"Seriously why!" Casey groaned.

"Why what?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Why do they always have these dumbass reality shows where the person's always trying to find love?" she muttered in utter disgust.

"Not everyone's lucky like us, Case" he winked. She rolled her eyes but laughed a little.

"I meant like, they always find love at the end then they come back for a 2nd, 3rd, 4th season to find love again. I mean what's the point. They should just read a book instead." she grumbled dead serious.

Only Casey would get worked up over something this meaningless. So he laughs. And laughs. And laughs. She glared at him and punched him playfully on his arm. "Ow! baby Jeez!" he pretended to be hurt.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she whined.

"You make reality shows fun to watch now." he laughed to himself. "Now all I'll think about when I watch these craptastic shows is you." he brushed his finger on the tip her nose.

"Well I'm glad _you_ can find them funny." she retorted.

15 minutes later: They are literally ripping each others clothes off as they get through the bedroom door. Hormones. It's out of control.

----------------------------------

Casey's tear ridden face. "Case. Case stop crying." Derek pulled her in for another hug. They are out by his car as he is about to leave. "We'll talk everyday okay. Maybe I'll even surprise you by coming up on a random weekend. We'll see each other during the holidays back in London. I won't physically be here but we'll talk all the time alright? You'll probably even get sick of me. It'll be like I am here 'cept, you know, you can't do the dirty alone." he wagged his eyebrows up and down. She let out a laugh while holding back her sobs.

"Perv." she laughed again. He let out a big laugh too.

"I love you, Case. And please don't fall in love with someone else." he said seriously.

"I love you too. There'll never be someone else." she assured him "I'll always wait for you, you know that." she smiled. After experiencing these 5 months with Derek she didn't want anyone else. He was everything she needed.

"Good." he gave her a quick peck. "'Cause you know I'd wait too, right?" she nodded. "We'll get through this. It'll be hard at first but we'll make it."

She agreed. He gave her another long-lasting goodbye kiss. Followed by a few more little kisses. One more hug. "I love you. Call me when you get home okay?"

"Of course." he gave her one more kiss before getting into drivers seat. He closed the door and started the engine. He put his window down. "Hey Case?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't watch too many of those reality shows without me. It's unhealthy." he winked as she laughed. "I love you!"

"I love you too. Now get out of here before I start crying again." she put a sincere smile on.

And that would be the last time they'd see one another for a long while.

* * *

Oh yeah.. I made a little reference to the Michael and Ashley podcast where they talked about food. Michael said he wanted a Sushi Pizza. haha.

Don't make me beg. You know what to do. **Review.**


	5. Don't Cry Out

_**Wednesday night: December 16, 2009**_

It's already December. Time for Christmas break. Which means almost time to see Derek again. Oh how Casey desperately wants to see Derek again. It was hard but it wasn't _as_ hard as Casey thought it would be after he left. Just as Derek promised, they did talked everyday. Never got tired of hearing each others voices. It was sickening. Well not really. It was actually adorable.

It was Wednesday night. After crazy keener mode for the past for weeks, Casey finished finals and was officially on winter break. She was also off work at her part-time job at a restaurant. She finally learned to wait tables properly, thank goodness. With the time off she thought it would be the perfect opportunity to tell the family she was planning on coming down for break.

"Hello?"

"Liz!"

"Casey? Hey! Whats up?"

"Nothing. I'm on winter break now. Sorry I haven't called in the last few weeks. I was cramming hard for finals. You know how I get. I seriously haven't done any work around here. I need to do laundry. I think I'm starting to literally smell." Liz laughed. "Hey is mom there?"

Liz snorted. "No, she went to grab dinner 'cause she didn't have time to cook."

Casey chuckled at the thought, "Slacker mom. Anyways I was gonna tell you I was planning on coming home soon."

"Yay!! Really?"

"Yeah! So I was thinking of driving over there this weekend and I'll give Derek a call too."

"Awesome I'll let everyone here know. I'll also tell mom when she gets in. She'll probably call you, you know how she gets."

Casey laughed again. She knew how crazy her mom _can_ get, that's where Casey got the trait from. "I'll be waiting for her call. Alrighty Liz. Miss you."

"I miss you too Casey. Bye."

"Bye."

Casey got off the phone excited to be seeing her family again. She missed them. She didn't talk to Derek yet today so she decided to call him and tell him to come along with her over to London this weekend. So she dialed his cell number. Unfortunately no answer. Wednesdays he has practice. Today was the last practice so she decided to wait.

-------------------------------------------

She took a nap and woke up a few hours later. Looked at her cell phone and got no missed calls from Derek. Weird. So she dialed him again. No answer. "Dammit Derek." She decided to call his home phone. Unfortunately someone answered. Someone other than Derek.

"Hello?"

"Hey this Venturi's phone.." girl sounded drunk. A drunk girl at Derek's place. Casey shudders at the thought and a part of her started to worry.

"Yeah. I got that. Is Derek there?" Casey clearly annoyed.

"Yeah Derry's here. He's playin' guitar with his hockey stick! It's real funny. Derry! Theres someone on this phone for you!"

'_Yeah this girl is definitely an idiot.' _Casey thought while starting to lose her patience.

Casey can most definitely hear Derek's voice in the background. "Who is it?!" he sounded drunk too. "I-I not espectin' a phone call? Get off the phone." slurred speech rolling off his tongue.

"Sorry lady. Derry doesn't wanna talk right now. Bye" she abruptly hung up the phone.

Casey couldn't breathe. Was this really happening? Was Derek actually cheating on her? She sat back on her bed. A few tears rolled down. Her stomach fell as she kept hearing the phone conversation in her head. There she was, jumping to conclusions. Her face was drenched now. _'What now? What the hell am I supposed to do now. Fucking bastard.'_ "I guess I was just another one of his girls. The past 9 months were lies!" she said aloud while she choked back sobs. Then her cell rang. _'It better not be him.' _ It wasn't. It was her mom. "Great." she took a deep breath and tried to cover up her emotions.

"Hey mom." not doing a very good job.

"Casey! Lizzie told-- Wait. Casey are you okay?" _'Dammit. I'm not good at this kind of thing.'_

"Mom I'm fine. Whats up?"

Nora still not very convinced, "Okay.. well Lizzie told me you were going to come over this weekend for break!" her upbeat tone back.

"Oh yeah.. Umm Mom about that. I uhh.. change of plans. Sorry. I'm actually going to go spend Christmas with Dad this year." she lied.

Nora tone suddenly down, "Oh. Well that's too bad. I had gotten all excited for nothing. Did you talk to you're dad already?"

"Yeah." she lied again. "He's going to make flight arrangements now." she lied once more. Derek really _did_ rub off on her. "Tell Liz I'm sorry and the rest of the family and I'll call you on Christmas okay?"

"Alright Casey. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mom I told you I'm fine." Casey assured her. "I'm just gonna get some sleep."

"Alright sweetie. Night."

"Night Mom, bye" they hung up.

She sunk into her sheets and buried her head in her pillow. She then caught sight of her and Derek's picture, that they had taken back in August, sitting on her nightstand. At this point she was hardly upset anymore. She was pissed. She reached over to her nightstand grabbed the picture frame and threw it against the wall as hard as she could. It shattered. Just like their relationship. "That asshole is not going to get to me." she muttered. With that she went to sleep pissed off.


	6. Is there trouble between you and I?

_**Thursday Morning: December 17, 2009**_

Derek woke up the next morning. Hungover. His head was pounding. He got up and sat on the edge of his bed and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't remember anything last night. He remembered hockey practice, a party, then a blur. He walked into the bathroom and puked. He walked out of the bathroom and rubbed his eyes. Only to see a girl sleeping on the other side of his bed. "What the hell?!" He walked over to her and poked her. She turned over and fluttered her eyes open. "Who the hell are you?" he said very rudely as he was starting to freak out.

"Morning to you too Derry."

He felt sick to his stomach. He ran back into the bathroom and puked some more. "This cannot be happening. What did I do?! Shit... Casey!" he ran back out of the bathroom. "You. I don't even know _who_ the hell you are. Please leave." he snapped angrily.

"Okay?" she got up in a hurry and grabbed her things. She headed to the door.

He stopped her before leaving, "What the hell happened last night?" he asked harshly.

"You don't remember?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No! So did we.. ?" afraid of her answer. He seriously couldn't remember anything.

"No. God no." she assured him as she let out a tiny laugh. "You wouldn't. The most we did was kiss for literally like a minute. You kept talking about this Stacy girl. "

"It's Casey!" he snapped. He scrunched his eyebrows together trying to figure this out, "Why are you here then?"

"We were drunk and you kept insisting on showing me pictures of _Casey_." she put in a mocking tone.

He sighed a breath of relief. He didn't cheat on her. _'Thank God.'_ "Alright. Get out please." He slammed the door on her. He wasn't feeling too good. He didn't even call Casey yesterday. She's probably worried about him. He walked over to his cell phone and saw he had two missed calls. Both from Casey. He instantly called her back. No answer. Weird. He looked at the time. "Maybe she's still asleep." He decided to go and shower and give her a call after. He chuckled. "I'm so whipped".

---------------------------------------------------

She made it to Saturday avoiding everyone. She was getting used to this now. Derek called her over 50 times she lost count. She dialed her voice mails. She wanted to know if he would admit to what happened and apologize.

"Hey babe! Sorry I didn't call yesterday I went out with the guys after practice..." '_Deleting that. Of course you went out you asshole'_

"Casey. Jeez are you still sleeping? Wake up! I miss hearing your voice. Call me back. Love you."

Most of the messages sounded like this. He started to freak in the later messages. "Casey!! Why aren't you answering me. I've been trying to get a hold of you. You're starting to scare me. Are you okay?"

She got tired of listening to this. She took a deep breath. She missed him. She couldn't lie to herself. She really missed him. But for now she just didn't want to deal with this. She deleted all the messages. He truly didn't know why she was avoiding him.

She decided to just shut her phone off. She wasn't ready to talk to anyone. At least not now. She knew somewhere down the line she was going to have to talk to him. But it was still fresh. She was still hurt.

---------------------------------------------------

Casey hasn't answered any of his phone calls. He was worried. He'd left her a bunch of voice mails. No call back. He needed to know what was going on. So he called Lizzie.

"Hello."

"Edwin!"

"Hey bro, what can I do for ya."

"Is Lizzie there?"

Edwin's tone had confusion written all over it. "Okay... I guess theres no ' How are you Edwin. Gettin' any ladies, Edwin?'"

"Sorry Ed. It's actually really important... so... how _are_ the ladies?" in a joking tone.

Edwin rolled his eyes and laughed, "Let me get her. Lizzie! Derek's on the phone."

"Hey Derek?"

"Liz! Have you talked to Casey?"

"Uh. Yeah. A few days ago."

"What'd she say?" trying not to freak her out.

"She was excited when I was talking to her 'cause she was planning on coming today, actually."

"She_ was_ planning? So shes not anymore?"

"Nope. I remember her saying she was going to call and tell you to come too. I don't know if she did."

"I missed her call actually." he frowned.

"Oh. So my mom called her a few hours later that night and all of a sudden Casey changed her mind. She even sounded upset but Casey wouldn't say why. But she told my mom she was going to New York to spend Christmas with my Dad instead. I have no idea why. But whatever."

"Have you talked to her since?" Derek sounding frustrated.

"Nope. Why Derek? Is she okay?" sounding a bit worried

"Yeah, I'm sure she is. She just hasn't answered my calls. Hey when did she call you?"

"Wednesday night?" _'shit shit shit'_ Derek thought.

"Oh. okay. Well if you happen to talk to her tell her to call me."

"Alright."

"Bye Liz."

"Bye."

He threw his phone on his bed out of frustration. He sat down with his head in his hands. '_Liz said she was coming to London and was going to call me too. I missed it. Then she changes her mind. New York. Which means I won't see her for Christmas. Going to call me. She was going to call me. But I missed both her calls... unless she--' _ he rushed out of his thoughts and ran over to his home phone. He checked his caller id. Just as he suspected. She called Wednesday night. This is all slowly coming back to him. "Shit! Someone was on the phone!" he remembered the stranger girl telling him someone was on the phone for him. "Holy shit. It was probably Casey! Shit she probably thinks I cheated on her. Why is this happening?!" he groaned out loud.

-----------------------------------------

She wasn't planning on going to New York. Her mom rarely ever called her Dad so she wouldn't have to deal with that. She just planned to spend Christmas alone. Alone. Something she hasn't felt in 9 months. In the past 9 months she was the opposite of alone. She had Derek. Derek had her. What happened. She was interrupted in her thoughts by the sound of her cell ringing again. It was Derek. She canceled the call yet again. _'When is he going to take a hint! Dammit. I'm not ready to talk to him.'_ she groaned in frustration. Another noise comes from her phone. "New Voice mail" it read. She dialed it.

"Casey! Nothing happened! I swear to you nothing happened. Is this why you're avoiding me? Casey please talk to me. Casey I miss you and it hurts that you won't even talk to me. I would never hurt you. I swear I wouldn't. Casey Plea--.. To hear this message again" she hung up her phone. She could tell by his voice that it was all sincere. She was just frustrated. _'If nothing happened why didn't he tell me to begin with instead of waiting a bunch of days to realize what was pissing me off?. Idiot'_ She sighed a shaky breath. "I don't know what to believe." and sobbed herself to sleep.


	7. Cutting the string that binds me to you

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD, Mats Sundin, or the Maple Leafs

* * *

_**Friday morning: December 25, 2009**_

Derek was sitting on his favorite recliner watching as everyone opened their presents. They all looked so happy. He wasn't. He was the opposite of happy. Casey wasn't there. He reluctantly opened his presents. George and Nora got him an authentic Mats Sundin signed Maple Leafs jersey. You'd think Derek would be over the moon but he just couldn't be. He really loved the gift but he loved Casey more.

"Son you alright?" George asked concerned over his reaction to what Derek would've thought to be best gift ever.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Love the jersey. Thanks." he plastered a fake smile that the ever so oblivious George and Nora would kindly accept.

The phone rung. "I'll go get that." Nora announced. Derek kept blankly staring at the Christmas tree thinking of..."Casey!" Derek turned his head abruptly. "Hey sweetie. Merry Christmas! How's New York? It must be beautiful there. Uh huh..." She turned to the rest of the family, "Everyone Casey says Merry Christmas!"

Everyone in the rooms said in unison, "Merry Christmas Casey!"

"She says Thanks!" Derek got up and stood next to Nora motioning for her to give him the phone. "Hey Case? Derek wants to talk to you. Okay hold on." she handed Derek the phone, "Here." she smiled as she headed back over to the rest of the family.

"Casey? Hold on one second okay."

"Alright.." He ran upstairs to his room and shut the door for privacy.

"Case, you still there?" his heart fluttering.

"Yeah still here." not sounding too happy, but for him he was. All he wanted to hear was Casey's voice. After hearing it everyday for the past few years then going throughout a week and a half without hearing was harder than he thought. After all those years of begging her to just stop talking,it's ironic how now he missed the voice more than ever. He missed her.

"Merry Christmas." he tried to break the ice.

"Merry Christmas, Derek." she acknowledged quietly.

"Casey, I miss you." his voice dry and anxious.

"Derek I--"

"Casey I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry for everything. I should've never gone out with the guys that night. I was stupid. But I'm telling you this now okay. Nothing happened. Nothing happened. I'm not going to lie to you. I wouldn't lie to you. I was drunk and stupid and--"

"If nothing happened, why didn't you just tell me? You waited a few days until you realized _why_ I was angry. You should've told me from the beginning. I listened to all those voice mails. You went on like nothing remotely happened at your apartment. I could've gotten a 'Hey Casey something happened last night..' and you could've just explained. But you waited. What would've happened if you never realized what it was?"

"Case, I- I just thought, you know, if nothing even happened then it wouldn't have mattered."

"That's what scares me most. You didn't think it would matter. Even if it didn't matter to you, it would've mattered to me. So over the past week.. I've been doing a lot of thinking.." she took a deep breath, "...and... I think we were better as... friends?" not sounding too sure herself.

"Friends? No, Casey. What?" he didn't want this.

"We were good friends. You know we were, especially before all of this happened. It was a great 9 months, Derek but I was thinking we could just give this friends thing a try again? I mean we're going to have to see each other down the road in some way or another. We're bound by family." she winced hurt by even pointing that out.

This was hurting Derek. Hearing her say things like this wasn't how he'd expect their first Christmas to go. "Are you breaking up with me?" he said very quietly. "Casey... Nothing even happened!" he cried out.

Her voice cracked as she tried to sound strong even though it isn't working very well. "Derek I believe you. You should've just told me. It's just I don't want to have to worry anymore, you know? If we're friends then the pressure is off. Nothing happened now, but what if you get drunk again who knows if it could happen then. Would you tell me? Maybe, maybe not. You'd probably just classify it as 'nothing'." she said bitterly.

"Casey that's why you're supposed to trust me." he threw back at her.

"I trust you, Derek. I just don't know for how much longer. You _were_ always a lady's man." he felt his stomach drop to his feet. "I'm sorry. But I don't want to feel the way I felt a week ago. I don't ever want to feel like that again. I felt helpless, Derek. There wasn't anything I could do to stop it." he could hear her sniffle, "Friends? Derek can we be friends?"

"No Casey! I don't want to be your friend! This is the first time I'm talking to you in over a week okay? I don't want you to end this! Especially on Christmas! Dammit Case! You're making a huge mistake here." his frustrations grew more and more as her ideas were continually being put out there.

"I'm not. I'm just looking to prevent future anger and depression issues, okay? Derek we could give this a try." she kept pushing the idea and Derek just isn't having it.

"No! I don't want to be your friend!...And" he yelled. "...if you want to end this so badly, I'll help you then! We're done! Merry _Fuckin'_ Christmas Casey." he said in a very harsh tone as he hung up the phone. He instantly regretted saying that to her. He wasn't done. He wasn't mad at her. He was mad at the situation. He shouldn't have said that. He so badly wanted to call her again and take it all back. But he didn't. He felt like there was a weight on his chest. He couldn't breathe. His heart was ripped into shreds. He went face first into his pillow and screamed into it. He really felt like crying. But he didn't. "Why did this happen?" he muttered.

-----------------------------------------

Casey was broken. Deep down she didn't want to be friends with him either. She wanted to be with him and him only. There was no in between. Now they were done. She covered herself in her blanket and sobbed endlessly during Christmas. "Look what you did, Casey..." She felt deep down like she made everything worse. Why couldn't she just brush past this and forget about the future and just live in the present. She laughed bitterly. "Because genius, you're Casey McDonald. Over-thinking, Over-analyzing, perfectionist, loser Casey McDonald. " she wiped away her tears as they were replace with new ones. He was pissed at her, she knew it. He probably never wanted to speak to her either. "Merry Fuckin' Christmas, Casey. You ruined everything."

----------------------------------------

They both sank into their pillows, threw the blankets over their bodies in an attempt to hide from the world and muttered "I'm so sorry."


	8. Now that we're done

**AN:** skipped a few years... getting some Dasey interaction.. Chapter originally called "For a second there I thought you disappeared" but it ain't fit. hehe.. so here.. read.

**Disclaimer:** own nothin'

* * *

_**December 2012**_

Three years since the Christmas they broke up. It was hard. There were a few times when Derek would call Casey and when she would answer, he'd hang up. Casey wouldn't return the call. But there was also times when Casey would call him and she'd hang up too. They were both too stubborn to fix whatever they had going on. Terrible really. But as the days were hard, there came months. Months of emptiness and regret. Then bam! it had been three years since she's seen him. They both just stopped attempting calls all together. She finally coped with the break up, or she thought she did.

She hardly ever called her family anymore. When they'd call her she would just let the machine take it. She got used to being on her own. If she'd talked to them she'd of course have to hear a mention of Derek one way or another. Whenever she did talk to her family she'd do something incredibly stupid. Like tell them she had a boyfriend. She'd make up a random name and make up a bunch of lies about him. Deep down she knew Derek would find out and wanted him to be hurt by it. Every time she got off the phone she had to mentally slap herself for making up lies. But for some reason it helped her move on easier, even if there wasn't anyone in the picture. This all seemed right in her crazy mind.

---------------------------------------

Derek on the other hand took everything very hard. He couldn't really focus on school, which wasn't new, but it was even worse than in high school. Hockey was the one thing that helped him get rid of the stress. One more year of college and he'd know if he'd advance to a professional hockey league. He didn't care where he'd go, but it was his dream to be a part of it. It was the only thing he _could_ focus on. Everyday though, it was Casey this or Casey that. His mind filled with images of her, memories of the months they were together, even those fights they had the first few years. He missed her. A lot.

He talked to his family every now and then. More than Casey did apparently. All he heard from Nora was how much she missed Casey and if he had talked to her. Unfortunately he didn't. There was one time when he was talking to Edwin and he told Derek about how Casey had a new boyfriend or something. Derek felt his heart wrench at the sound of that. He tried not to sound upset so he hurried to hang up the phone and sulked for a whole week. But it gave him more ammunition to go out and find someone new. _'If Casey moved on I can too'_. And he did. A few weeks of random dating and then eventually he found someone new. He met Jamie at one of his hockey games. She was beautiful, smart, loving, and funny.. but she wasn't Casey. Derek knew it wasn't fair to compare the girl to Casey, but he did. They'd been together for about 5 months. He's grown to really like her. He even planned on bringing her to London for Christmas.

--------------------------------------

Casey was like a ghost. It sickened her to think of what she was becoming. Someone avoiding her problems. When she was younger she would try to get to the root of the problem and find its solution and there would be no sleeping until it was done. That was the Casey McDonald she admired, everyone admired. Now at 21 she turned into a coward. She would avoid the problems, avoid any type of solution, and of course avoid all the people involved in it. She busied herself with work and school. She crammed day in and day out. She would be graduating in a year and planned to move away to New York, probably live with her dad as she tried to get into the publishing business. Her Dad knew a few people.

After finals were finished she actually felt relaxed. Something she hadn't been in the last few years. She missed everyone. She knew they missed her. She sparked up the idea to maybe surprise everyone in London for Christmas. Even Derek. She was finally over everything. Or she had herself believe. She thought it would be okay to see him. It was Christmas after all. Her mind was set. She'd come down on Saturday night.

--------------------------------------

_**Saturday evening: December 22, 2012**_

Casey knocked on the door. Nervous. Anxious. Excited? Most definitely. The knob was slowly turned, obviously because the family wasn't expecting anyone. It slowly opened as Casey's heart beat faster. There she stood face to face with her mother.

"Casey?!!!"

--------------------------------------

Derek and Jamie got settled. Jamie would take Edwin's room, while Edwin slept on Derek's floor. Edwin wasn't too thrilled but it had to happen. Derek was making his way downstairs until he heard Nora literally screech. "Casey?!!!" was what he heard. His heart beat faster. He didn't know Casey was coming. He slowly made his way downstairs and there she was. His step-sister, his ex-girlfriend, the love of his life. She was hugging everyone who huddled around her. How was he supposed to react to this. 'Cause whatever he was doing, he wasn't doing a very good job of it. He slowly made his way off the last step and made his presence known. Her blue eyes finally fell upon him. She was beautiful just as he remembered she was. Not much has changed except she looked a little older and she still looked flawless. His heart was jumping out of his chest. He made his way over to her.

--------------------------------------

She saw Derek. Derek her step-brother, ex-boyfriend, love of her life. He was the same. His hair was shorter though. She always thought his hair was cute when it was short. _'Snap out of it. He coming towards you'._

"Hey." he said smiling. "Long time no see." he tried again not to make it awkward especially with the family around.

Casey smiled. But inside she was screaming. "Hey Derek. Yeah. Long time no see, right?" He leaned in for a hug. That familiar shiver was there and her eyes closed. Something they both missed very much. It was over in a split second. Just as they parted an unfamiliar voice came out of no where. That unfamiliar voice belonged to an unfamiliar body that just latched her arm around Derek's. She had blond hair _'Derek always had a thing for blonds, silly me'_, she was slender, tall, and _'perfect'. _Casey thought to herself sadly.Inside she was freaking out.

"Hi! You must be Casey!" She gave Casey a hug. It wasn't a shiver this time around... more like a shudder. "Derek's told me a lot about you." she smiled happily, something Casey couldn't reciprocate.

Casey looked at Derek who seemed to blush with embarrassment. "Umm... okay. Who are you?" she asked with hidden rudeness to it.

"Sorry." she giggled. "I'm Jamie. Derek's girlfriend!" Casey wanted to smack that goofy smile off her face as her heart tugged inside.

But Casey drew up a fake smile. "Ohhh.. okay" she looked from both Derek and Jamie's face. "That's nice to know." She was upset. She looked at her family. She missed them so much but the moment was ruined by the new girl. "Well family.. surprise right?! I'm gonna go get settled into my room."

"Case do you need help with your bags?" Derek asked concerned as he _knew_Casey's pissed.

"No. I'm good. I don't need _your_ help!" She snapped. Derek frowned.

"Well somethings never change" Nora and George shared a chuckle. "Casey sweetie, dinner will be done soon okay?"

"Alright mom." she exasperated.

"I'm so glad you're home!" Nora said.

Lizzie agreed. "Yeah Casey! I've missed you. We have a whole lot to catch up on!"

Casey smiled at her mom and sister, "Yeah. I'm glad I'm home too. Alright I'm gonna get settled. We'll talk later 'kay Liz?"

"Okay" Liz smiled happily.

Casey struggled up the stairs but made it on her own. She shut the door angrily and fell onto her bed. She took a deep breath. "He moved on." she sighed.

-------------------------------------------

_'Casey's pissed. Dammit. I wouldn't have brought Jamie here if I knew she was coming. I probably wouldn't even _be_ with Jamie.'_ Derek thought, sitting on the couch.

"Derek?" George waved his hand in front of Derek's face.

"Hmm? Yeah? What was that?"

"I said if you could go get Casey upstairs. Dinner's ready."

"Dad, I don't think that's such a good idea.."

"Son, I thought you guys got along. Now please go get her."he ordered.

"Fine." Derek muttered. He reluctantly made his way up the stairs.

------------------------------------------

Casey heard a knock on her door. "Yeah?"

Derek opened her door and poked his head through. "Umm... Dad and Nora said dinner's ready."

Casey didn't even look at him. Her back was toward him as she was taking clothes out of her suitcase. "Yeah. Yeah." she said blankly.

Derek could tell she was upset. "Alright.." he was about to close the door and leave her be but he wanted to know why she was angry. He hated to see her hurt, especially if it had to do with him. So he opened it up again and let himself in her room. He sat down with his back against the door. "Casey?"

Still not staring at him. "Hmm?" she mumbled while folding her shirts.

"Casey would you please look at me?"he pleaded.

"Why?" she said blankly again.

"Case, please.." she turned around finally and sat on the edge of her bed. Head down. She ran her hands through her hair. She hesitated to lift her head up, but she did. Her face red and puffy. It was obvious she was crying. Derek got up instantly and walked over. He squatted down in front of her so they were eye to eye. He touched her face and she felt a tingle at his touch. She looked him straight in the eyes. In her eyes he could see she was hurting and all he wanted to do was comfort her. He sat next to her and was about to do so until..

"Casey! Derek! Come down! Dinner's Ready!" they heard George say from downstairs.

"Come on, Case lets go." he nudged her shoulder. He wanted to cheer her up. "Come on. I know you missed Dad and Nora's disgusting tuna casseroles!" he said in a sing-song voice.

A slight chuckle came from her. "Go ahead and go. I'm right behind you."

He raised an eyebrow, "You sure? I can wait."

"Derek, just go. Your girlfriend is waiting downstairs." she sighed and he swore he saw a flicker of hurt in her eyes again. "I'll be fine." Derek nodded and left the room. Casey made her way to the bathroom to try and hide her hurt feelings. "Casey, get your act together."

--------------------------------------

"So Casey.." Nora smiled really big. "...hows your boyfriend?" Derek choked on his water and Jamie rubbed his back to comfort him. Casey almost threw up in her mouth at the sight of her hands on him. No one else at the table seemed to notice Derek's behavior. Thank God.

Casey looked back down hardly listening as she played with her food. "Oh yeah.. Eric? He's okay." Derek tried to clear his voice.

Nora raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said his name was Matt?"

Casey blushed with embarrassment as she saw Derek's eyebrow go up as well. _'The only thing you had to do was remember the fake name, you idiot'_ "Yeah. Uh yeah. It was Matt. I mean _is_ Matt. I don't know where my head is. Sorry." Derek's face showed her he wasn't convinced in her little story there.

Nora smiled. "It's okay. Well hopefully you can bring Matt around sometime."

Casey coughed _'Yeah an invisible person to bring around.. great'_ "Yeah. Yeah... maybe." she nodded.

George turned to Jamie, "So Jamie, how exactly did you and Derek meet?" he asked as he chewed on a carrot stick. The rest of the family turned to her.

Jamie smiled proudly putting a hand on Derek's shoulder, "Well funn--"

Casey cleared her throat really loudly to interrupt on purpose, "Umm I'm actually really tired. Is it okay if I excuse myself now?"

Nora gave a concerned look, "Sure, sweetie. I know you must be tired."

She pasted a fake smile, "Yeah, feeling a tad sick too." She blatantly threw a look over to Derek and Jamie but not to obvious that the table noticed. She then looked around the table. "Goodnight everyone."

The table all excused her. But Derek knew something wasn't right. And he knew it related to him some how.


	9. You so believe your own lies

AN: Reference to allergy season episode ..

**Disclaimer:** nothing owned.

* * *

_**Early Tuesday morning: December 25, 2012**_

It was Christmas morning but it still felt like Christmas eve. Casey had a great couple of the days with the family. Her and Lizzie caught up on some boy issues. Liz kept insisting that Casey tell her her boy issues, but Casey kindly rejected the subject. Edwin showed Casey his brand new theories on life and the new experiments he'd drawn up. She even got to see Marti's overgrown stuffed animal collection, my that girls whole room is filled.

Casey couldn't really sleep. It was 1am. Everyone else was asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Derek. Blah. Derek and Jamie. Made her sick. But over the past few days, her and Jamie actually had tolerable conversations. Jamie was going to the same school as Derek where she was studying literature. It caught Casey by surprise. They talked about their favorite books, authors, story genres, and even poems. Casey even told Jamie about one time she wrote a fake terribly written poem to get Derek to lose a bet with his dad. Surprisingly, they got along and this is what made Casey sick. Jamie was flawless, she wasn't like those idiotic girls Derek dated before... she was actually... decent.

She decided to sneak downstairs and make some cookies. Baking always helped her relax. By 2am she finished up and put them aside for when everyone woke up in the morning. She grabbed two cookies, a glass of milk, and made her way to the couch. She flipped on the TV to take her mind off of things. Nothing really on at 2 in the morning. She took a sip of her milk and...

"Couldn't sleep?" it scared the hell out of her that she spit out. He couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry."

"Dammit Derek. Don't do that" she said while wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "There's some cookies in the kitchen if you want" he grinned. Although it was dark, the moonlight showed through the curtains and she could make out that grin anywhere.

He came back from the kitchen with three cookies in his hand and one sticking out his mouth. The other hand holding milk. He sat on the couch next to her. She looked at him with disgust but in a funny way.

"Pig." she muttered.

He rolled his eyes as he took a big bite of his cookie, chewed it and smiled exposing the chocolate chips all over his teeth.

She playfully cringed as the sight. "Yeah. You just proved my point" she said sarcastically. He smirked at her. A smirk she missed all the years they weren't together. She took a deep breath. It didn't help that her heartbeat was still rapid around him, even while eating cookies.

"Whmwatmmchinm?" he mumbled with his mouth full. She supplied a 'what' look at him. "Sorry" he took a sip of his milk. "What are we watching?" he cleared up.

"Oh" she laughed. She looked back at the TV and flipped through the channels. "Nothing really on. Not even reality shows." He almost choked on his cookie from laughter. She laughed too for a good few minutes. Then awkward silence. "There's a replay of the Maples Leafs game." she offered.

He jerked his head to look at her with his eyebrow cocked. "Maples Leafs game?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just because I didn't watch it before doesn't mean I haven't grown to liking it now." She only liked it because of Derek. It was Derek's favorite team and it reminded her of him every time she did watch, which was hardly ever now.

He snorted. "Casey plus sports? No, just no."

She playfully kicked him on the leg. "Hey! I resent that."

"It's this Matt or Eric guy isn't it?" he said in a joking tone but deep down he wanted to know about this boyfriend of hers. If he was better than him, or if Casey loved him more than she loved him.

She was totally thrown off guard. "What?"she arched her eyebrows.

"You know.. you're boyfriend?" he asked

She totally forgot about the imaginary boyfriend. "Oh yeah. Right. What about them?" staring back at the TV, not even catching what she just said.

"Them?!" he almost spit out his milk.

"What? What are we even talking about?" she was totally lost. She remembered hearing two guy names. So of course being Casey McDonald, she just had to refer to them as "Them".

"You have two boyfriends?" he voiced seriously.

"No! I have one his name is.." she trailed off.. _'Dammit what was the name..'_ "Mark?"

"Casey what the hell?!" he screamed in a whisper. "There's 3 of them now?! Matt, Eric, _and_ Mark?!"

She groaned frustrated. "Right Matt.." she muttered under her breath. Mentally slapping herself. She's in trouble now.

He didn't catch what she said but inside he's screaming to know what the hell is going on. "What was that?!"

She was so confused she didn't know how she let this happen. "Nothing" then she realized he's the one with the girlfriend. What's his damage then. "Why the hell do you even care?!"

"Well Case if you didn't recall what just happened, you just named 3 different guys. I mean dammit Casey! We're you trying to slut yourself up to piss me off?!" he _was_ pissed but he saw the hurt flicker in her eyes as they grew wide at his words. He instantly regretted what he said.

She was angry now, "Is that what you think? This coming from the guy who had girlfriends days at a time!"

"Uh uh. No! That was before you, Casey!"

"I can't have this conversation with you." She got up off the couch.

He got up too and grabbed her elbow and turned her around to face him. She glared daggers at him. "Where you going Casey?" He laughed bitterly, "Running away again? Avoiding the real issues here? Go cry to your 3 boyfriends, you slut!" She pulled her arm away from his grip. Hurt written all over her face. He visibly wanted to take back everything he just said. He was pissed and it came out. He instantly softened, "Casey. I-im sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just angr--."

"So you blurted out what you really thought about me, right?!" a few tears ran down her face. He could see them running down from the glistening moonlight. He wanted to do nothing but reach over and wipe them away. But she hurried up the stairs and into her room.

He groaned and fell back on the couch, head in his hand. He wanted to smack himself for calling her that. He knew if he didn't fix this fast she'd be gone by the time he woke up. But he was scared 'cause he knew he said some really harsh things, and now he had to go fix this.

He reluctantly went upstairs and stood next to her door. Before he knocked, he put his ear to the door and he could hear her choking back sobs. Then and there he felt his heart wrench. He said he'd never hurt her and now that's exactly what happened. She was hurt by him. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Case?" he whispered.

"Please go away. Please just leave me alone." he heard her voice trembling from inside.

"No...I'm gonna come in okay?" before she could even reply he brought himself in her room. He sat down again with his back against the door. She was facing him, lying down on her bed. Her face red, puffy, and hurt as she was snuggled up in her comforter.

He sighed, "I guess Christmas is never really a good time for us, huh?" he let out a pity laugh for the both of them.

She returned the laugh while sniffling and wiping her eyes with her blanket. "Yeah."

He let out a deep breath. Where would he begin? "Casey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that. It's just I got pissed off when you mentioned three guys. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Well you have a girlfriend. You don't think that pisses _me_ off?" she battled back.

"Casey, I thought you moved on okay? Edwin told me you had a boyfriend. I was hurt, what was I supposed to do?" he said in all honesty.

"I didn't move on." she admitted quietly. _'No need to keep this charade going any longer'_

He sat up straighter. Confused. "What?"

"I never did move on. I made a boyfriend up. I know I'm pathetic, but I knew you would find out eventually and I thought you'd be hurt" he snorted, "I also used it as an excuse as to why I avoided everyone or even to help me move on from you." she said trying to even her short breaths. "Then I forgot I made him up when I got here that I kept forgetting the name I gave out, which was _really_ stupid of me. Then you jumped to conclusions and assumed I was dating 3 different guys and I was a slut." she chuckled bitterly to herself.

He felt awful. She never did move on. He was still the last person she was with. If he knew this, he probably wouldn't have gone out with anyone else. What was he supposed to do now? "C-Casey--"

"I tried, Derek." she sniffled as she wiped her tears with her sleeve. "I tried. I tried to move on. Guys would ask me out at school and I just didn't feel like it." she lowered her voice almost inaudible now, "They weren't you." She covered her face with her blanket. She felt pathetic, embarrassed even. Derek moved on, why couldn't she?

Derek crawled over to sit next to her bed. He slowly pulled the blanket off her face. He gently wiped the tears off her face with his thumb. He offered her a faint smile. She noticed he started to get closer. "Derek...stop." She knew it wouldn't be right, no matter how much she just wanted his lips to touch hers again.

"Why?" he asked confused. Her admitting to him that everything was a lie, let him know she still felt something for him. The same something he always felt for her. But now she was rejecting him?

"Because you have a girlfriend." before he could say something back she interrupted him again, "She's great Derek." she offered a sincere smile. "She is really great. She's perfect... and she really seems to like you enough to put up with you." she stifled a laugh, "So please don't do something you'll regret later. I know I messed this up pretty badly for us. I lied about stupid fake boyfriends to make you angry and it got you someone you could actually be with." a tear rolled down again as he hurried to wipe it.

"Casey you didn't mess any--" she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Derek I told you everything I've been wanting to get out and I actually feel a lot better. So please go. Everyone will be awake in a few hours... it is Christmas after all right?" she faintly smiled.

He wiped away the last of her tears. He smiled that smile she missed so much. The smile that reassured her that everything would be okay. "We're good?"

"Yeah. We're great." she assured him. He gave her a kiss on the head and left her room and went to his and slept. She covered herself in her blanket as she thought, _"Did my heart break enough this time?"_

---------------------------------------------

_Hey Derek, _

_I'm sorry I had to leave a note like this. Merry Derekus. I just thought I should leave before I did anything else stupid. Last night.. or well this morning, I felt a lot better. I didn't want to ruin it. I'm glad we talked. It was perfect way to end my visit. I guess I needed some sort of closure and I got it. Don't forget to tell the rest of the family Merry Christmas for me and that I'm sorry I had to leave so early. Tell Jamie too. _

_Please share the cookies, I mean it. _

_I miss you guys already. Bye ...Derek._

_Casey_

Derek read over the note and he knew she left feeling the opposite of what she wrote. The tear stains on the paper seem to agree with him._"She found her closure. I guess I can't take it away from her. Bye Casey"_ he thought to himself. He threw it away. He'd let it go. He'd let her go.

Derek was right as Casey drove all the way home sad and bawling. She even had to pull over once to console herself. "It's over now. I let him go." Alone on Christmas once more, poor Casey.


	10. Conspiracy

AN: Blah.. I don't know how I feel about this chapter.. Bad case of writer's block. Terrible disease, really. bwahah... okay read on..

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD, the New York Islanders, or Paramore's lyrics..

* * *

_**July 2014**_

Derek and Casey both graduated from college. They even called each other on the days of each others graduation and gave their congrats. Casey was still struggling in the love department. She was over the whole Derek drama. Kinda. But as many times as she tried to go out with guys, things just never worked. She subconsciously would find ways to ruin dates. She wasn't even aware she was doing it, it just happened. She also seemed to compare them to a certain someone, a someone she knew she let go of. She always used to just laugh at herself because it reminded her of when Kendra threw her a party to meet new guys. Though it ain't work out back then, she kinda wished it'd worked out now.

She just made her move to New York. She was going to live with her Dad for a while till she got settled on her own. He got her a job at his friends publishing company. A Secretary job. Not her dream job but it was a start. She found herself getting lost in the world of literature. It got her through her days.

She had those tearful conversations with her family over the phone. Saying their goodbyes. It wasn't as bad as Casey thought it'd be. Over the last 4 years she'd learned to be alone. Something she never saw herself doing before leaving London. _'Independence is a good thing'_ she kept telling herself. But she couldn't help but feel lonely. As far as she knew Derek and Jamie were still going strong. She was happy for them. Honestly she was.

--------------------------------------------

Derek and Jamie moved in together over at Derek's apartment. Yeah it was shaky at first but she was a great girl. She had everything going for her. In an almost scary way she _was_ Casey. He didn't quite know yet, even after 2 years of being together, if he was in love with her. He experienced love before and right now he wasn't quite sure this was it. If he were to settle down completely, Jamie would be that girl for him though, _if_ he wasn't with Casey.

Derek had scouts look at him for the hockey draft. Something he always dreamed of since he was a kid. Something he didn't think would happen, but it did. Everything was going great in his life. Now all he could do is wait for his name to be called.

He knew Casey just moved to New York. She didn't call him but he wasn't really surprised. They talked every now and then. Short but sweet. He was just glad they we're getting along. Kinda.

--------------------------------------------

A month into her job and she was actually enjoying it. She enjoyed being around the publishers, around people who shared the same love for books as she did. She'd probably admit this is the happiest shes been the last few years. Another contribution to happiness was her Boss' son Tyler. He came around the office to help out his dad every other day, and he was extremely cute. Not only was he cute, he was really sweet and actually very brainy. It was refreshing. He'd come over to talk to her before he came into work and before he was about to leave. A Crush. Finally!

_**Friday afternoon: August 8, 2014**_

Casey was finishing up her work and was ready to get off and enjoy the weekend. Tyler walked over.

"Hey Casey!"

"Hey Ty. What can can I do for you today". she smiled.

"I wanted to know if you were busy tonight?"

"No. Not busy at all." she felt pathetic for never having plans.

"Great! So how bout I take you out tonight?" he grinned

"Sure." she blushed.

"Great. I'll give you a call later."

-----------------------------------------

He came by around 7 that night. He took her out to a sports bar for a drink and a bite to eat. It wasn't some place she went to usually, but it was part of New York life so why not right? Casey was actually having a great time. He was really interesting and obviously a sports nut. They talked about hockey which surprised Tyler but Casey had played the "I'm Canadian" card and of course she watched hockey, even though she hardly did. He was pretty funny too, just an all around good guy.

Throughout the night there was so much commotion going on throughout the bar. Something sports related. Just as things were going well she heard the TV say the name "Derek Venturi."He mentioned he worked for something sports related but she didn't quite catch the name as she stopped mid bite and jumped off her seat to look at the TV.

"We are pleased to announce the newest player for The New York Islanders. Graduating from University of Toronto, Captain of his team. Please welcome, Derek Venturi." The announcer said holding a New York Islanders Jersey with Venturi 14 on the back. His own number from High School. And there he was, Derek shaking the hand of the man holding the jersey. With crowd applause, it was a Hockey draft.

Then and there, a whole flood of emotions ran over her. Derek here, Derek there. Derek in the past. All she could see was Derek. Why does happen to her? Why now?

Tyler walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey. Almost lost you there. " he laughed with slight concern in his voice.

She turned to him and apologized. "Sorry. I just needed to see this."

"Islanders fan?"

"Not really. Just shocked is all." She turned to walk back to their table. Amazing. Amazing how the first time she's been out with a guy she was genuinely interested in, and here popped up Derek Venturi. He doesn't have to physically be there, because now he'd be all over her screen. '_Stupid New York'_ She huffed out in frustration.

"You okay?" he asked while he put a hand on hers, concerned.

"I'm great." sarcasm dripping in her voice. "Just great." She was supposed to enjoy tonight and what the hell? She saw the whole family cheering for him. No one bothered to call her since they were in New York. _'Bullshit'_

------------------------------------

"Baby! I am so proud of you!" Jamie said as she gave him a kiss.

"Thanks." he said with pride. The whole family is there to celebrate in New York. He looked around for a certain someone. She clearly wasn't there. He wasn't so surprised.

"You looking for your family? They're over there." Jamie pointed out.

"Cool. Lets go." They walked over to them as they all gave him hugs.

"My son! A professional hockey player." George announced with joy while patting him on the back.

"Thanks Dad. Thanks for coming down guys." He motioned for Lizzie to come over.

"Whats up?"

"Where's Casey?" he whispered.

Lizzie freaked. "Oh my gosh!!! I forgot to call Casey! Mom did you call Casey?"

Nora freaked out too, "NO! I forgot. I am a terrible Mother!" she cried out.

Derek was visibly frustrated. "Don't worry, bro. I got it on tape." Edwin assured him.

"Yeah. Thanks." Derek said sarcastically. _'Not the same'_

-------------------------------------

Tyler brought her home. She was on edge the rest of the night after the whole announcement and feeling abandoned. They made it to her door and she felt awful for basically acting up. Tyler didn't deserve it and he probably thought she was a moody crazy person now. They stood there staring at each other. "Sorry for the last half of the night." she apologetically smiled.

"No worries. Are you okay though? You seem a bit on edge." he voiced his concern.

"I'll be okay. Ya know, just saw something that disgusted me." she laughed.

He reciprocated. "That's funny."

She laughed again. "I try." she gave him a hug. "Ill see you on Monday."

"Can't wait." with that she headed into her place. Her dad wasn't home of course. Busy body. What a great family she had. Not. She threw her stuff in her room and took a shower.

-------------------------------------

_'Great. She's not answering. She's pissed.'_ Derek thought as the whole family was out for a celebration dinner._'The best day of my life. The day I've been waiting for, goes to shit all thanks to Casey'_ How did she manage to do that without even being there? Was it that he felt guilty for everyone forgetting her? Or was it that he really and truly wanted to see her? He didn't know.

"Yeah Derek. She isn't answering. Maybe she's sleeping now." Lizzie told him.

"Yeah. Probably." not for a second does he believe that.

--------------------------------------

Casey looked at her cell phone. 9 missed calls. "Yeah now they call." she got into bed, turned on her iPod speakers and put on the perfect song to convey her feelings. The song started to play with the sounds radiating off the walls in her room.

_"Where can I turn? Cause I need something more... surrounded by uncertainty I'm so unsure... tell me why I feel so alone cause I need to know to whom do I owe." _

She laughed at how dead on this song is. Then there's the part that reminded her of Derek. Derek and his promises. _Ugh'_ She scoffed at the thought.

_"I thought we'd make it... because you said we would make it through...and when all security fails...will you be there to help me through?"_

She remembers that last day at her place with Derek vividly. _"We'll get through this. It'll be hard at first but we'll make it." _No such luck.

_"Explain to me this conspiracy against me...and tell me how I lost my power"_

She was clearly annoyed now and shut off the song. "What is going on in my life?!" she muttered underneath her blanket.

* * *

**Song: Paramore - Conspiracy** There will be Dasey next chapter.. ; ) Reviewing wouldn't be too much to ask right: D 


	11. Just for one day

**Disclaimer:** Don't own LWD or the Toronto Maple Leafs

* * *

_**Friday morning: August 15, 2014**_

After endless apologies from the family, Casey told them she forgave them. They just wouldn't stop though. It was apology after apology. Something about "I don't even know how I could've forgotten about you!" or "What kind of a sister am I to forget you?!" Casey knew why they forgot about her... it was because of herself. She's the one that decided to not be in touch as much and she only had herself to blame. So she vowed to call at least once a week if not more. She hated that feeling of being left out. It tugged at her insides. "Time to be positive, Casey. You can do it."

She had Friday off and she decided to just relax today and work on a way to fix her problems. You know, get back to that Casey McDonald we all know and love. _'Where's Paul when you need him?'_ She was interrupted in thought by a knock at her door. She got up and opened the door. To her shock she sees him. Yeah him. Derek.

"Derek?" she poked her head out the doorway to see if theres anyone with him. "Why are you here?" sounding a tad bit rude.

"Nice to see you too, Case." he smirked leaning against the doorway.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to seem rude. Just didn't expect you of all people." she said feeling like an idiot.

He waited a good few minutes for her to invite him in, but she stood there obviously shocked, "Can I come in? Or are you going to make me stand here the whole time."

She let him in, "Of course. Come in. I look like crap, though. Thanks for warning me before you came." she joked. She noticed a grin that could only be followed by a sarcastic comment. She saved herself the embarrassment. "You say nothing." she pointed at him.

He raised his hands in defense. "I didn't even speak. So is your Dad here?" They both sat on the couch.

"No. He's hardly ever home. That guy is a crazy work-a-holic. I'm even lucky to see him in the mornings before I leave. He usually gets home after I'm asleep."

"Oh. Well what are your plans today?" he went straight to the point.

She raised her eyebrow. "Uh. It's my day off so I was just going to rel--"

He interrupted her "..come out with me?" he smiled big.

She gave him a chided look. "Derek.."

"What?" he grinned. "Come on Case. We never hang out anymore" she snorted. "Hey I'm serious. It's your day off, why not spend it with me?" He smiled really, really big.

"Where's..Jamie?" Casey asks reluctantly.

Derek frowned. "She's back in Toronto. Come on Case. I'm free today. Plus I wanted to look at some stuff for my place here."

"You got a place already?" she asked enthused.

"Yep. It's actually not too far from here." he stated matter-of-factly

"Convenient" she muttered under her breath

"What?"

"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow,"Okay..." Then got his smile back, "Well you helped me out with my other apartment, I trust your judgment" he took her hand and practically begged.

"Is this not at all weird to you?" she questioned with a concerned smile.

"Casey, its only weird if you make it weird." he assured her.

"Fine." she gave in reluctantly. "Let me get ready."

------------------------------------------

After going to a bunch of furniture stores for 3 hours Derek was starting to get frustrated. "I'm hungry!"

She looked at at him like a crazy person "_You're_ the one that wanted to look at furniture, Derek."

"I know, but I'm hungry! Can we eat now?!" She laughed at him. "What?"

"You're cranky when you don't eat." she remembered from before.

He scoffed. "As if you didn't know already, Case."

"Yadda Yadda. Let's go find some place so you can stop crying." she joked. He glared at her.

------------------------------------------

"Sorry Derek, but they don't have you're sushi pizza." she teased him.

"Break my heart why don't cha" she didn't laugh. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She waited a few minutes, "So I've been meaning to ask.." she trailed off playing with the straw in her water.

"Yeah?"

"Why New York?"

"Well I got drafted here, Case. Duh."

She scoffed. "Yeah. I found out like the rest of the world." she said bitterly.

He put his hands on hers when a tiny shiver sparked for both and he quickly pulled back, "Sorry. If its anything though, I reminded them." he offered her a smile which she faintly returned.

"Yeah, I know." she relaxed a bit better now. "I meant like you got no other offers from other teams?"

"Well..." his turn to trail off.

"Well what?"

He started to fidget with his napkin. "Uh...after I tried out for them, I had an offer with the.." he said something she couldn't make out.

"Could you just sit up and speak up? What'd you say?" he sat up.

"The Maple Leafs.."

"DER-EK! THE TORONTO MAPLE LEAFS?!" she literally jumped out of her seat.

"Casey chill!" people started to stare their way. "Sorry, she has a bad case of Turrets." he addressed to the people. Casey leaned over and smacked him over the head. "Ow! It was a joke!"

"No! You dolt! You turned down the Maple Leafs?!"

"Yeah don't remind me" he whined rubbing his head.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Why what?" she glared at him. "I don't know, okay. Don't you think I've gotten that question endlessly in the last few weeks?"

"I know you know. Just like I _still know_ when your bullshitting" she told him serious.

"Let's just change the subject okay. I'm here in New York and you'll just have to put up with me. I know deep down your happy about it." she rolled her eyes. "So be happy." He smirked to get her to relax. And there he saw a little smile hidden on her lips.

She raised an eyebrow at his sudden positivity, "I'll let it go for now only 'cause our food is coming." she smiled proudly.

-----------------------------------------

"Let's go for a walk." Derek suggested.

"Weird 'cause I thought what we're doing right now constitutes as walking?" she joked

"Haha Casey! Funny." he said sarcastically. "I meant let's go for a walk in the park or something. You know? We could talk about random stuff. Just the two of us?"

She stopped abruptly and he did too to look at her. She smiled remembering their first date was a walk in the park. "Yeah. I think I'd like that."

He grinned in victory, "Awesome. Lets go."

----------------------------------------

They walked around central park for about an hour now. Laughing, reminiscing, and generally just having fun. It was comfortable. Like old times. There was a question that floated Casey's mind the whole time, she just didn't know when to ask. So finally she did. "So.. is Jamie..is she going to move with you here?"

He shrugged. "We haven't really talked about it."

"Do you want her to?" she piped in fast.

He laughed at her eagerness, "What's with the interrogation?"

"Sorry." deep down not satisfied with not getting the answer.

He quickly changed the subject. "So have any special men in your life?" she opened her mouth to answer but he interrupted her again, "And I'm talking real people, Case."

She glared, "Hey. That's not funny. And if you really want to know... yeah. Sorta. Maybe..."

He was taken aback 'cause he honestly didn't think there'd be someone. Well deep down he hoped there was no one. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh come on. Don't pretend to be hurt. You're the one in a longer lasting relationship than ours ever was." she joked but he didn't laugh. "Sorry" she muttered.

They walked in silence for a few minutes as Derek waited for her to speak. She didn't, so he did. "Well you gonna tell me about him?"

"Uh. There's hardly anything to talk about." he raised an eyebrow showing he isn't convinced. "I'm serious. We literally went on like one date... and I totally made a fool of myself that night." she admitted quietly.

He smirked, "A-ha! Klutzilla lives on!" he said really loud.

"Shut up!" she playfully punched him. "It's all your fault anyway."

"How is it my fault?" he was intrigued.

"When I went out with him, there were all these TVs everywhere. Sports. Sports. Sports, you know?" he nodded for her to continue, "So we were actually having a great time until I heard your name on TV. I nearly choked on my food, I think he was even in the middle of saying something when I totally just walked away and headed toward the TV." she laughed "That's when you were drafted. So then I was totally on edge the rest of the night. I swear he probably thinks I'm crazy. I still talk to him at the office and whatever but the flirting totally went out the window."

"Good" he grinned while walking.

She stopped for a second and stared at him. _'Incredible..'_ Then she ran to catch up. "What do you mean 'Good'?"

"You know exactly what I mean." he said seriously.

"So what? You're allowed to be happy but I can't?" she snapped at him

"Who said I was happy?" he stopped this time to look at her.

She bit her lip. "You're not?" she questioned.

He leaned down a bit. Right in front of her face, he smiled and softly admitted, "I'm happy right now." She blushed and there came those rapid heartbeats and feeling like she can't breathe. How does he manage to do this to her?

"Is it bad that this feels right?" she mumbled in front of his face.

His heart raced. He missed feeling this close to her. "Not at all." He leaned in closer and closer as she closed her eyes.

Just as he was about to brush his lips on hers, he instantly felt a sharp pain on his leg. He looked down and saw a toddler with a stick. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Derek yelled as he jumped up and down on one leg. Casey can't help but laugh. "Not funny, Casey" he said as he glared at her.

Trying to hold it in, "I'm sorry." Derek sat on the ground while he rubbed his leg. Casey looked at the kid, "Hey Sweetie, you shouldn't hit strangers with your stick. Now where's your mom..." He ran away from Casey.

"Case don't even--" WHAM! the kid hit Derek on the side of the head with the stick. Blackout.

-------------------------------------------

"Derek?.. Derek? Are you awake?"

"Casey?" he grumbled.. totally dazed.

"Yesssss. That's me. Now wake up!"

He opened his eyes and saw Casey sitting at the edge of the bed. "Where are we?"

"We're back at my place. Don't even ask how I got you here. I _don't_ want to talk about it." she shuddered at the thought.

"What the hell happened?" he groaned. "Why does my head hurt?!"

"That devil child hit you on the side of the head with his stick."

"Damn kid." he muttered while holding his head. "Did I bleed?" checking his hand for blood.

"Nope, no blood. You just blacked out for a few hours. If you couldn't tell its dark out now." she lightly laughed as she gently touched the wound.

"Casey could you check it again?"he voiced seriously.

"Why? Does it hurt still?" she asked concerned as she leaned down closer to his head.

Just when she got close enough to his head, he turned it and kissed her. Casey's heart fluttered and blushed red. He pulled back and smirked at her. "Okay." she breathed. "Was that part of your plan?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know I couldn't resist" he all knowingly grinned. _She_ couldn't resist. She gave in.

She kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her on top of him. She was straddling him. This kiss. This kiss that both have missed for the past 5 years. Shivers running down both their spines. Colliding heartbeats. He immediately turned her over without breaking the kiss. She let out a slight moan into his mouth. He hurried to take off his shirt exposing that body Casey missed waking up to. She leaned up on her knees and started to kiss his chest. Just then they stared at each other realizing how much they missed one another. He put his hands on the hem of her shirt. She put her arms up and he slowly lifted up her shirt as he stared into her eyes. Her blue eyes giving him the answers screaming "YES!" at him. He lifted her shirt off and he slowly brought her down. She lifted her head back, giving him better access to her neck. He slowly left a trail of wet kisses from her neck to her jawline, running his hands all over her body. She moaned loudly. He slowly made his way to her bare shoulder. The place he knew made her squirm. He kissed it and felt her shake from underneath him. She leaned up to his earlobe and blew really lightly making him shiver.. giving him a taste of his own medicine as she slowly whispered in his ear. "Now... Derek... I need you now." She put her head back onto the mattress and he nodded.

Quickly they both took off all the remaining clothing and went on through the night.


	12. I will put my heart in your hands

_**Saturday morning: August 16, 2014**_

Around 7am Casey woke up smiling. She squeezed the warm body that she was wrapped in to make sure he was really there. Then she felt Derek's arms squeeze her tightly too. She smiled even bigger. She leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth. How she missed doing that. Instantly there was a smile on his face. She then brushed her lips on his. Perfection. He squeezed her waist with his arms and brought her to sit on top of him again. All of a sudden there was a knock on her door. It scared Casey which made her tense up, squeezing Derek's sides with her thighs. This actually made him moan. Loud. She had to cover his mouth. "Shh!" she laughed.

"Casey you up?" Dennis called from the other side of the door.

"Um yeah...mm.. W-whats mmm... up, Dad?" Derek kissed her neck. "Stop it..." she whispered. But he didn't.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to grab some breakfast before I head to the office." Casey always enjoyed the morning breakfasts she actually got to spend with her Dad.

Derek shook his head 'no', while about to go for the shoulder but she knew the consequences of that action. She pushed his face back with her hand. "Um.. no Dad. I'm actually still really tired. I'm just going to sleep in. Thanks anyway."

"Alright then." he said reluctantly. "I'll see you later."

Casey still pushed Derek's face away trying to listen for the front door to close. Finally it does. She sighed, "Phew! That was close." taking her hand off his face. She ran her hands in his hair and took a good look at him. She smiled. He reciprocated the smile. They both missed these moments in the morning.

Being Derek, he quickly went for the shoulder. He scored!

Then a couple of hours are a blur from there. A very _hot_ blur.

-----------------------------------------------

"Casey?" he said resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Mhmm..?"

He gave her a quick kiss on the neck."I miss you." he admitted.

"Me too." she sighed. "Everyday." she turned over to look at him. "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel guilty?" in a reluctant tone.

He cupped her face with his hand and swayed his thumb underneath her eye. "No." without hesitation. "There's no such thing as guilty when I'm with you." he gave her a reassured kiss. "Are you?"

"A little."

"Why?"

"Because, Derek... you _have_ a girlfriend... and I totally just helped you cheat on her. I'm no better than the girl I thought you cheated on me with." she was silent for a few seconds. "I'm worse."

"Casey--"

"No Derek. I'm serious.--"

"No Case. _I'm_ serious. This is the happiest I've been in 5 years okay?"

"Me too." she interrupted.

"See. So what is the problem?" he took a deep breath "Casey I'll tell you now. You're the reason I chose New York over Toronto." her eyes widened as he continued "Deep down I hoped one day we'd be.. you know.. us again."

"Derek it can't be this easy." this made Derek tick. She always had to make things so complicated.

"You're the only one making this hard, Casey." he uttered seriously, sitting up.

He startled her as he abruptly moved up. She frowned and did the same too. "Derek I'm not acting this way on purpose. I'm just trying to be logical okay?"

He threw his hands up in frustration,"Why! Why Casey? Why do you always have to think these things over?!"

"Well I'm trying to think for the both of us obviously" she snapped back at him.

He snorted, "Casey. Why can't we just be? You always have to think of what will go wrong. Every time you do that, we always end up like this." he got up and started to gather his clothes.

"Do you think I do this on purpose?!" She said wrapping her blanket around her standing on the opposite side of the bed.. glaring at him.

"Yeah, Casey. I'm seriously starting to think you do!" putting his pants on.

Casey tried to hold back tears from falling. "Well.. I'm not okay!"

"You're scared, Case. That's all you are." she put his shirt on angrily, "I'm seriously starting to believe you don't want to be with me at all!" he stopped to stare at her dead in the eyes from across the bed.

"No!" she cried out angrily "You don't tell me what I want and don't want alright?! If I didn't, we wouldn't have done what we did!" She yelled with a tear rolling down her cheek.

He hated to see her cry. He felt terrible at the sight and walked around the bed, over to her and gently wiped the tears. "Casey I'm sorry. I shouldn't have believed that for a second."

"Yeah... you shouldn't have." she muttered.

He took a deep breath and sighed. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked up at her. "Case, I'm putting it all out here now. I want to be with you. It's up to you. It's your decision. You do what you want. I'm tired." he placated.

"Derek.. that's not fair." her voice cracked.

"Obviously it is. If it were up to me.. we wouldn't be arguing right now and you know that." he got up and headed to the front door. She followed him speechless and upset. He opened the door and turned around to look at her. "You're stubborn, Casey. Usually I love it.. but right now I _really_ hate it." and he left.

She closed the door and slid down with her back against it. Before the tears fell, the door was being knocked on again. She got up to open it. Right when she opened the door Derek launched a kiss right onto her lips. A kiss that told Casey he still loved her. He pulled back and nodded as he left. Leaving Casey at a lost for words.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" she sighed crying. How did she get herself mixed up in this?

* * *

Sorry : ( 


	13. Love or something like it

AN: It's kind of a short chapter.. so sorry to leave you hanging at the end. I had to split cuz the next one's longer.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD. I also don't own Shiny Toy Guns' lyrics : (

* * *

_**Friday night: August 29, 2014**_

Derek was throwing a party at his place tonight to celebrate his big move. Lizzie told Casey to come but she kindly declined. She still had things to think over. Casey didn't talk to Derek since two weeks ago. He told her it was up to her, with that she needed this time to think about it. The past two weeks were crazy for her. All she thought about was Derek. Derek. Derek. more Derek. What she loved about Derek, and what she hated, which ironically ended up being something she loved about him. He was right about one thing though, she truly over-analyzed everything. She couldn't help it, that was who she was. Keener Casey. On the bright side of things, everyday she thought and thought about this whole thing with Derek, she tried to find something wrong with being with him. She couldn't find one that really stood out to her. This made her smile to herself. Looking over her little pros and cons chart she made titled "Derek Venturi" with a heart on the side.

**PROS:**

-He's incredibly sweet to me.. MOST of the time.

-He knows how to make my heart race.

-He loves me like no other.

-He makes me smile.

-He makes me happy.

-That smirk.

-Extremely sexy.

-Those kisses make me weak.

-I love him so much it hurts.

**CONS:**

-Stepbrother.. like that really mattered before.

"Thats it. The pros out weigh the cons by more than half. I love him." she announced proudly. _'Why did it take me so long to come up with this conclusion? I love him and I'm going to tell him. I can surprise him at the party! Great idea, Casey! You're best one yet.'_ She looked over at her clock 8:43pm. "I'm not late if I leave now." So she got ready. She wore a some jeans, black heels, a white dress shirt, with a cute black vest. She was satisfied. She went on her way.

------------------------------------------

_"I can't erase the pain... there's no one to follow... and I'll stay alone... searching..._

She got to his apartment. Huge apartment. There were tons of people. Obviously since he was part of a professional hockey team now, he'd have a lot of his new teammates or team related people come. Passing the living room space full of visitors, she still didn't see him. She didn't even see her family yet. She continued to search...

_"Once time was the only race we had behind us... and now its going going gone..."_

She made her way to the kitchen area where everyone that actually mattered was. Everyone was holding up champagne glasses. Casey hid behind a few people but she was able to see what was going on. She saw her Mom and George standing behind Derek. Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti.. and Jamie. _'Wait...Jamie?! They're still together?'_ She couldn't breathe. _'Oh God...I need a paper bag..'_ Just then Derek started to speak.

"Hey everyone! Thanks a lot for coming to my party. Umm.. on behave of all of my family we all thank you for welcoming me here to this new city. Cheers everyone!"

"Cheers!" the crowd said in unison as they all took a sip.

Derek interrupted again, "Everyone! I have an announcement to make." he laughed. "Quiet down! Shhh.." everyone quieted down and looked at him. Casey slowly crept closer in the crowd intrigued at what this announcement is. He turned to Jamie and instantly Casey's heart raced rapidly, in a terrible way. _'This can't be good..'_ "Jamie we've been together for a little over 2 years now. I've been actually happy with you." he got down on one knee. Then and there tears rolled down Casey's face, her not even aware of it. "I've learned to love you. I do love you." he pulled out a black velvet box; opened it. "Jamie Erikson, will you marry me?" Casey slowly wiped away the tears. Heartbroken in an instant. _'My timing sucks'_

"YES! YES! YES!" Jamie literally screamed. He stood up and put the ring on her finger and gave her a big hug. The crowd applauded.

_"But when I see your face... it takes me away...I stop crying...and you'll never know what you mean to me... Love or something like it..."_

Derek looked up from Jamie's shoulder and instantly he saw Casey. His eyes widened, obviously not expecting her to be there. Casey gave him a faint and broken smile, with her face still wet from the tears that flowed. She's not angry at him, just shocked, and it was totally unexpected. She guessed she can't be anything else but happy for him. She mouthed, "Congratulations" at him while nodding and smiling sadly. She was broken inside. She felt weak and defeated.

He didn't do anything, just stared at her in disbelief. He saw how broken she looked behind that sad smile. _'Her timing sucks'_. She gave him one more glance and walked away.

_"I'm tired of sinking under... yesterday... and every tomorrow. When you disappear...when I need someone so close... so damn close I don't know where you are..."_

She absent-mindedly walked around the place full of people as she looked for the bathroom. Finally she found it. She went in, locked the door, and slid down against it. Crying her eyes out. She was tired. Tired of crying. Crying over Derek. Derek, the person she loved, was engaged. Engaged to someone other than her. _'Great Casey. If you didn't wait so long to make a decision you had already known the answer to, you'd be the one engaged.' _She gave herself a pity laugh. She looked at the little paper she had in her hand. "I guess this is trash isn't it." She slowly stood up and there was a loud knock on the door. It startled her.

"Hey! Some people have to use the bathroom here!" yelled the person on the other end of the door.

She quickly crumpled up the paper and threw it in the way of the trash can. She missed but didn't notice. She took a quick look in the mirror to hide her obvious insanity and hurriedly opened the door. She looked down to save herself the embarrassment. "Sorry." she muttered. "All yours." trying to get out of the way.

"Casey?" the voice said.

She looked up. "Tyler?"

* * *

Don't kill me okay. Things will get better... or will it? The fams will be in the next chapter. I miss them. heh. Anywhoo... Song- **Shiny Toy Guns - Love or Something Like It**


	14. Hope you're happy now

AN: Pardon the language.. emotions are high! hah. Anywhoo.. here. enjoy. I hope. :) Wish me luck on midterms. I thought I'd post before I left. I swear school is such a drag.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD or the New York Islanders.

* * *

_**continued... Friday night: August 29, 2014**_

"Hey I didn't expect to see you here?" he laughed surprised at her.

"I didn't expect to see _you_ here" she reciprocated.

"Well I do articles on the Islanders. You know that's why I'm at your work a lot. I do the publishing for them. I think I tried to tell you that one night but you walked away." he joked. "So why are you here?"

_'Ummm... I totally came here to tell my step-brother I love him but come to find him proposing to his girlfriend. Yup.'_ "Derek Venturi is my step-brother."

Tyler's mouth formed a big O. "Ohhh.. I had no idea. Small world." he laughed. "Let me use the bathroom really quick. I'll look for you after. We can hang."

She smiled at him. "Sure." _'Maybe it wasn't a mistake coming here. Small world indeed'._ She took a deep breath and was ready to face the music. Or well be around it. She walked back into the kitchen area where everyone still was hanging but less people crowding in. She spotted her family in an instant as Lizzie saw her. Derek and Jamie weren't near them so that was good. They were probably showing off the ring to the rest of the guests.

"Casey!" Lizzie screeched.

"Casey! You came!" Nora said while her and George stood up.

Casey walked over and greeted the family. "Hey guys."

"I thought you weren't coming?" Lizzie said.

"Yeah I wasn't, but I missed you guys and I wanted to hang out." That wasn't a complete lie. She did miss them but it wasn't her main reason for coming.

"Well we're glad you came" Nora said softly while smiling.

"And my son is finally settling down!" George announced proudly.

"Yeah I saw." Casey says with a fake smile.

"He's making a stupid decision." Edwin grumbled. Everyone looked at him. "What? He's a part of the Islanders now. You know how many girls he'd get?!"

"Edwin!" the whole family said in unison, minus Casey. She actually agreed with him. Not about him getting a lot of girls but that Derek was making a stupid decision. But of course, she had her reasons to believe that.

"Sorry." Edwin laughed and Casey joined him.

"So Miss Case, how are _you_? I feel like I don't know what's going on with you anymore" Nora said sadly.

Casey instantly felt terrible. She used to be so close to all of them. She didn't plan on distancing herself.. it just sorta.. happened. "I know, Mom. I'm sorry. I vow to call more often" she said smiling. She really did plan on it. "And visit too. I was just going through a rough patch, you know how it is."

"Yeah Casey. We all have those. It's a part of growing up." George added.

Casey relaxed. "Yeah, exactly. But I'm finally over whatever it was that was troubling me. I feel a lot better."

"We miss you, Casey." Lizzie announced in a depressing nature.

"Yeah!" Edwin and Marti join in.

Casey came close to tears. "I miss you guys too." Sincerity written all over her face. She got up to hug them all. A feeling she missed.

"Did I miss a feel good family moment?" Derek interrupted while smirking behind Casey.

Casey turned around to see him. "I thought you didn't like those?" she played along in front of the family.

"You're right, I don't." he joked. "But there's an exception to all my rules right?" he held his arms out for Casey to hug him.

Reluctantly she did. She closed her eyes as that is usually the reflex every time shes in Derek's arms. She felt bitter. Her body tensed immediately and he felt it. He frowned. She didn't know how else she was supposed to react to this. She pulled back abruptly. "Where's Jamie? Isn't she part of the family now?" coming out a bit rude.

Derek frowned again, "Umm.. shes--"

Casey caught sight of Tyler and waved. "Hey!"

Derek followed her line of view. _'Who the hell is this guy?'_

Tyler walked over to them. "Hey Case."

_'Case?.. Who is he kidding'_ Derek thought while glaring at the guy. _'...and why does he look familiar?'_

"Hey guys this is my friend Tyler." Tyler waved to the family. "This is my Mom, my little sister Liz." she pointed to Nora and Liz. She moved to point out the Venturis. "This is my step-dad George, Step-sister Marti and my Two step-brothers Edwin and you know Derek." They all waved at him except Derek. Casey noticed but didn't care. _'Who is he to get pissy'_

"Nice to meet you Tyler." Nora greeted.

"Yeah. Tyler is my Boss' son, he also works at my job and apparently he publishes articles for the Islanders. Small world huh?"

_'Dammit. That's where I saw him and that's the Tyler Casey told me about. I thought they didn't hit it off. She's messing with me.' _Derek thought angrily still glaring.

"Yeah. Gotta pay the bills right?" they all laughed. "Casey, you wanna grab a drink?"

"Sure." Casey said happily.

"Great. Well family, I'm sorry for stealing her from you. It was nice to meet you all" he said suavely as he took Casey out of the room.

"He seems nice and it looks like Casey really likes him." Nora put out there. The rest of the family agreed except Derek.

Still staring in their direction, "Uh huh... I'll be right back." Derek announced.

------------------------------------------------

Derek quietly looked for where they went. People kept saying things to him but he ignored them all, he was on a mission. Why was he so angry? Why did he just want to punch that pretty boys face off? He still couldn't find them. "Why is this place so damn big?!" he muttered aloud.

"Talking to yourself?" came a voice from behind him.

He turned to see Casey. He smiled for a second until he saw Tyler come up to join them. "Uh no."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Okay.. well we're going to head out."

Derek arched his eyebrows in disbelief. "Oh.. uh.. the both of you leaving.. together?" Casey rolled her eyes.

Tyler patted him on the back. "Yeah. Congratulations again." Derek glared at him. "I guess I'll be seeing you around." he joked.

"Yeah... that's right.." Derek is officially annoyed. He didn't want Casey's boyfriend anywhere near him. He looked at Casey, "You. I need to speak to you for a second. Excuse us, Taylor?"

"Okay.. It's Tyler by the--" Derek latched onto Casey's wrists and brought him with her.

"Where are we.. mmph--" He brought her to his room and sat her down on his bed. "Okay.. umm--"

He glared at her angrily. "So that's why you haven't talked to me for two weeks?! You and Pretty boy out there?" She laughed at him bitterly. "Why are you laughing?! I'm fucking serious here, Casey!"

She shook her head in disgust. "You're unbelievable."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said hovering over her.

"It means that you have no right. NO RIGHT to say anything to me right now!" She stood and got in his face. She was really pissed and he could see that. He was taken aback by it. "You are the one engaged, Derek! Did you forget that? Are you that stupid? I should be the one pissed at you!"

"Pissed at me? For what? I told you to make a decision, but it's obvious you found someone else! What did you expect me to do? Wait for you forever?!" he saw a flicker of pain flow in her eyes.

They told each other they'd wait. Maybe she was the only one that took that to heart. She chose not to reply to that statement. "First of all, I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. And second of all, I just saw Tyler here tonight! I didn't come here with him, you idiot!" her face red and angry.

He snorted. "Yeah right. I bet you just came here to flaunt him around." he used hand gestures.

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes, "I came here for a different reason. Which right now, I'm happy _didn't_ work out." she stormed to his door. She turned around and gave him one more stare. She stifled a bitter laugh at him. "I just didn't know there was a two-week deadline." she shook her head and slammed the door.

Derek sat on his bed. Dumbfounded. He pinched his temples in frustration "What reason? Deadline? Ugh!" he groaned in frustration. Why did Casey always have to be this complicated to him? Maybe he was that stupid.

Casey stormed over to Tyler. "Let's get out of here."

He raised an eyebrow. "Alright?" They left.

----------------------------------

Casey left Derek pissed off the rest of the night. He basically took it out on everyone, including Jamie. She wasn't having it. The party was officially over and everyone left. For punishment for being such an asshole, Jamie made him clean up...everything. He was getting restless. He hated cleaning. He always did but this time there was no Edwin and Marti to clean up for him. "Why the hell is there so much shit?!" he cried out.

"It was _you're_ party, Derek. So it's _you're_ shit to clean up." Jamie stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "Why are you being such a prick anyway?"

"I'm not being a prick!" he snapped.

She laughed. "Yeah... okay" she said sarcastically, then walked into the room and shut the door.

_'I am getting no love tonight. Dammit Casey!'_ He reluctantly made his way to the last room the clean, the bathroom. He hated cleaning the bathroom. There was just so much nastiness to it. "UGH!" he sounded like he was PMSing. It was actually pretty funny if you weren't him. "Why are there cups in here?! I mean seriously! Who the hell drinks in a bathroom!" he yelled with emphasis on each word. He grabbed a garbage bag and started to pick up things in disgust while muttering under his breath. "Stupid." he grabbed a cup and threw it in. "Pretty boy." more trash. "Dumb Tyler" picking up paper from the ground. "Stupid Cas--" Something caught his eye as he was about to throw it in his garbage bag. He dropped the bag in place. With both hands he un-crumpled the paper. He stared with wide eyes. "What the hell is this?" It was obviously in Casey's writing. "Pros.. Cons..stepbrother.. smirk..kisses.. happy..I love him so much it hurts.." he read aloud quietly to himself. His heart pounded. "She came to tell me.." realization coming ahead. "I really am a prick." he muttered to himself as he slid down, back against the door.


	15. I get by with a little help from my ?

AN: I thought I post another today just because I'm feeling dandy about the test I just took. Ah.. to be smart. I love it. hehe. Anywhoo... Hope you like it...Please?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own nething.

* * *

_**Sunday afternoon: October 4, 2015**_

"Case! You got some mail! It looks rather important."

"Whose it from?" Casey said coming out of her bedroom.

"Uhh.. maybe you should open it yourself."

"Fine." She looked at the envelope with wide eyes. She tore it open. She read aloud. "Jamie Alexandra Erikson and Derek Michael Venturi, together with their parents, request the honor of your presence at the celebration of their marriage. Saturday, the twenty-first of November two thousand and fifteen at 2 o'clock.. Blah Blah Blah.. Can you believe he would invite me?!" Casey was clearly upset. "I don't know Ty...what am I supposed to do? Should I even go?"

"Well it's obvious _you_ still care" Tyler piped in.

She glared at him. "Oh come on. I do _not_ care!" Tyler laughed at her. "I'm serious! I don't."

"Then you'll check the 'yes you'll be attending' and a plus one." he said pointing at the invitation card.

"How bout no." she snipped quickly.

"Okay. I win then." he said proudly.

She stared daggers at him. "You know what? I'm gonna have to find a new best-friend because I really can't stand you right now." she pretended to be angry.

He smiled. "Oh, Case. I'm hurt. But.." he stood up and gave her a hug. "I know you won't find another best-friend. So stop your bitchin'." he whispered proudly.

Over the past year or so she and Tyler became close. They hung out everyday and since they had so much in common it was only right that they liked each other. It wasn't quite the like you'd think. They went out on a few dates and they both just couldn't see themselves as boyfriend/girlfriend...it was more like brother/sister. He was more of a brother to her than she would ever consider Derek. Eventually she wanted to get out of her Dads place and Tyler offered to take her in. She wasn't so lonely anymore. She still had her days but Tyler was company for her. Most of the time.

After the party that night, Derek called Casey everyday for a few weeks, but Casey rejected it. She was tired of his games and he was engaged and there was nothing she could do about it. Tyler noticed and asked why but Casey was afraid to tell him about Derek. She was afraid of what he would think about her. But he accepted it. Thank goodness.

-------

_"You and Derek?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Derek, your step-brother and you?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Oh. Alright." he shrugged_

_"What do you mean alright? You aren't disgusted?"_

_"Why? You're not technically related. It's not like you'd have retarded children or anything."_

_She rolled her eyes, "Wow subtle."_

_"Hmmm.. so_that's_ why you were so pissy that night. Derek was on TV and you were out with me." he laughed to himself._

_"Yup."_

_"And thats why you came out of the room all pissed off at his party."_

_"Guilty again." with a reluctant smile_

_"It's okay with me Case. Really it is. You're my friend and I'm here to friend you." he proudly smiled._

_"Friend me? What does that even mean?" she asked intrigued._

_"It means I give you hugs when you're down. Like right now." he gave her a big hug. _

-------

"Tyler!" she whined.

"What?!" she gave him a chided look. "Casey it's either you go or not. What do you really want to do?"

"I don't want to go." she said without hesitation.

"Okay so what's--"

"But if I don't go he'll think I still care or something. I told him I don't care. And then the family..what will they think?! They still have no clue about me and Derek." she said without breathing.

"Casey, calm down. Breathe! You need a paper bag?" she nodded her head quickly. He went to get her one. "Here."

She used the paper bag to breathe in and out of. Hyperventilating. "Feeling better now?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'll never feel better."

"Well what was the point of the paper bag then?" she punched his arm. "Ow! You know, Casey. I shouldn't have to take this abuse." she smacked his arm lightly. "And there you go. You did it again!"

"Sorry" she muttered. "I'm just freaking out here."

"Noooo...?" he said sarcastically.

She didn't quite catch on, "YES!" he laughed at her.

"Casey just check 'yes' or 'no.' I gotta go I have a meeting over at the center. Maybe I'll see Derek. He'll probably ask about you. He doesn't like me very much." he realized to himself.

"Oh yeah. That's probably because he and my family think we're together." said with an innocent smile pasted on her face.

"WHAT?! Casey! I thought you told em we were just friends!" he said shocked.

"Well sorry. They assumed and I just never corrected them. Plus... I knew it'd piss Derek off." she reluctantly said.

He groaned in frustration. "Ugh. Woman, you are going to give me a heart attack. I gotta go. We are going to speak about this later!"

"Yeah. Yeah." and Tyler left.

She looked down at the invitation card. She took a deep breath and checked an option.

------------------------------------------

"Hey you!"

Tyler sighed, he knew who it was. He turned around to see Derek staring at him. "Uh.. Hey, Derek?"

Derek raised an eyebrow. "You and Casey coming to the wedding?"

Tyler bit his lip. He didn't know how to answer. "Uhh..I don't know yet. She just got the invitation today."

"Did she say whether or not she was _thinking_ of going?" sounding just a tad bit desperate.

Tyler laughed while looking down. "Yeah..you could say that" he muttered under his breath.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Umm.. what the hell's that supposed to mean?" clearly annoyed.

Tyler regretted his joking matter. "Uh.. I actually gotta go. Casey's probably waiting up." he hurried to walk along.

Derek caught up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Tyler instantly closed his eyes in frustration. He turned to see Derek's still serious face. "Uh, Derek... I really gotta go so if--"

"So how serious is this relationship you two got going on?" he instantly put out there.

_'Dammit Casey.'_ "Umm...It's uh...it's pretty serious. Yeah." trying his best to sound convincing.

"D-do.. you l-love her?" he stammered.

"Definitely" he said with no hesitation. He does love her.. as a sister, though. Derek's face fell. Tyler couldn't help but play off this. "I mean if you're worried about me hurting her.. I won't. She told me about her last boyfriend." Derek tensed as he continued, "She loved him so much or something. She didn't tell me the whole story but he was a big part of her life. But she was hurt in the end." Derek tried to hold his composure in front Tyler not wanting to show any emotion on the particular subject.

"Oh yeah.. That bastard. I remember him." Derek lied.

Tyler was laughing hysterically inside. This made him come off as smug, "Yeah, so you won't have to worry. I won't hurt her like _that_ guy. I know you're her brother and you're trying to protect her and stuff.. but she's fine now." he assured him.

"STEP-brother." he threw in there.

He freely waved his hand, "Technicality." he actually was really amused. "So I'll tell her you said hello. Maybe you'll see us at the wedding." and he finally was able to leave.

Derek stared at the guy with anger but there was nothing he could do about it. How would he explain his jealousy, it was obvious Casey didn't tell Tyler anything. He was angry yet again because of Casey.

--------------------------------------

"Casey!" Tyler came through the door.

Casey peeked up from the couch putting her book down. "Yes?" she asked with her eyebrows up.

He walked over and sat on the couch next to her. "Casey, you are turning me into a liar!" he rested his head against the back of the couch.

"And why is that?" eyebrow still cocked.

"Um maybe because Derek gave me the 3rd degree and then I totally lied and played along with your boyfriend thing!"

Casey laughed as she was intrigued. She crossed her legs and turned all her attention on him, "What happened exactly?" Tyler laughed at how this could bring her such interest.

"He asked me about our relationship and if it was serious. I said it was." Casey nodded for him to continue. "Then he asked if I love you. Of course I love you but I didn't tell him as a sister" Casey chuckled. "Then I did something totally idiotic but quite hilarious."

Casey's eyes widened. "Uh.. what?"

"I then told him that he doesn't have to worry about me hurting you because your last boyfriend hurt you pretty bad and that you loved him a lot. I swore he looked like he was going to cry" Casey snorted. "Yeah so then he pretended to know who I was talking about." Tyler laughed. "He called himself a bastard."

Casey busted out laughing. "Nooo..?!"

Tyler assured her while laughing some more."Yup! Then I told him he shouldn't worry because I know he's your brother and he's just being protective." Casey punched his arm. "Ow. I thought it was funny."

"Yeah. That _was_ kinda funny." they both laughed.

----------------------------------------

Derek didn't think anything was funny the rest of the night. He came home from the team meeting and Jamie was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey baby, how was the meeting?" She asked while flipping through the channels.

He gave her a kiss and dropped down next to her on the couch. "It was okay." it _was_ okay till he had his little smug chat with Tyler. He just wanted to forget it. "What are we watching?"

"Nothing really on, just reality shows." Jamie said with disgust.

He smiled to himself thinking of how reality shows reminded him of Casey. "Let's watch some reality shows." he insisted as he smiled staring at the TV.

She looked at him confused. "I didn't know you liked reality shows?"

"I love them."

* * *

Kudos if you caught my little cute metaphor at the end. hehe. Sadly I'm seeing about three more chapters.. yay! lol** review? **


	16. Stay Illogical

AN: Yeah so I ended up splitting this chapter. So NOW there'll be 3 more lol. Read...like it?_**  
**_

* * *

_**Friday evening: November 13, 2015**_

_"Derek! Could you please stop calling me?!"_

_"Finally you answered!" he sighed in relief_

_"What do you want?!"_

_"Casey I found that paper you tried to throw awa--"_

_"What paper?" she interrupted_

_"You know, pros and cons."_

_She groaned out, "It's trash. That's why I _tried_ to throw it away."_

_"Casey why did you really come to the party?"_

_"..."_

_"Casey!"_

_"Doesn't matter anymore." shaky voiced_

_"It matters to me!"_

_"No. It doesn't matter because I finally moved on just like you did. Get out of my life! I don't love you anymore!"_

_"Casey, you don't mea--" she hung up. _

"Casey!...Casey! Wake up!"

Casey awoke from Tyler's constant shaking. "What?! Can't you see I'm having a cat nap?"

"Jeez, moody. I was waking you 'cause you were crying" Tyler said worried.

Casey wiped her face and realized she _was_ crying. "Oh. Look at that, I am crying." she let out a little laugh.

Tyler sat on the edge of her bed,"Wanna talk about it?"

Casey sat up running a hand through the front of her hair, "I don't know Ty, I dreamed that whole conversation I had when I last talked to Derek. I told him I didn't love him."

"But you do..." he put out there.

"Of course I do. That's why it hurts!" she cried out in frustration.

"Casey, I thought you were over this?"

"I was!" she shrugged, "But I guess because he's getting married next weekend and it's coming so close..."

"At least you aren't going. At least you chose not to sit there and witness it first hand." he reassured her.

"Yeah, I know. You know how close I was to choosing 'yes', though? Good thing I didn't." she laughed to herself.

"Yup. So please cheer up. You'll get through this I promise. I'm here." he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Tyler." she wiped her tears and looked at him, "You're dressed up? Hot date?" she grinned.

"Yup." he smiled proudly. "With the most amazing girl.." Casey glared at him, "..other than you." her smile was back. "Yeah, her name's Elle and she's..she's" he stammered.

She helped him out, "Okay I can see by the red in you're face that she's terrific." she smiled happily for him. At least he deserved to be happy, even if she wasn't. "You should get going then."

"You sure you're okay?" concern dripping off his tongue. He was a good enough friend that he'd ditch a date for Casey.

"I'm fine, really. Get going! Get out now!" she joked.

"Alright." reluctance written in his voice. "I'll call you later... unless maybe I get lucky." he wagged his eyebrows.

"Perv."

"You love it!" he ran out.

Casey angrily dropped back on her bed and threw the covers over her trying to get more sleep. She knew it was gonna be one of those depressing nights "My life sucks." she muttered sadly.

-----------------------------------------------

"I'm so glad we can finally relax and have a nice dinner out." Jamie smiled at Derek from across the table.

"Yeah, baby. It's been hectic but we'll be married soon." he hid his reluctant tone with a smile.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Derek Venturi." she announced for the billionth time.

"Mhmm." he smiled at her. As the weeks kept coming Derek had been rethinking this whole marriage thing more and more. It's not that he didn't love Jamie, it's that everything is becoming so real now. And it's coming too fast. How could someone, who is engaged to be married to someone he's been with for 3 years now, still dwell on a relationship that was only 9 months long and had failure written all over it? This is all Derek could think about. Casey wasn't going to the wedding, and he wasn't so surprised.

He still remembered when Casey told him she didn't love him anymore, it was his final sign to show him he was making the right decision by getting married. But since that conversation he had with Tyler last month, there was something that told him Casey didn't mean it. _'But she was hurt in the end' _This made Derek think maybe she was hurt saying that _to_ him. His mind was on thought-overload.

"Did you hear what I said? I swear, Derek, it's like you keep spacing out on me." Jamie said harshly.

"Sorry. What were saying?" he mumbled staring into space.

"I_was_ saying whether or not we shoul--" Derek stood up while she was taking, seeing something. "Where are you going?! I was just--"

He turned around to look at her, "Just stay here. I'll be right back." She reluctantly nodded. He walked over to a table he eyed from across the room. He saw Tyler there with someone other than Casey. This pissed him off.

"Uh, hey Derek?" Tyler questioned his irradiating anger.

"Umm...what the hell do you think you're doing?" Derek said loudly.

"I'm having dinner?" He seriously didn't know what the hell Derek's problem was.

"Okay, smart ass! Why are you having dinner with someone other than Casey?!" Then Tyler remembered.

"His room mate Casey?" Elle piped in.

"No, not his room mate Casey." he mocked the girl, "His girlfriend, Casey!"

How could a city so big bring both he and Derek at the same restaurant at the same time. Tyler threw his head down in embarrassment. "Shit" he muttered under his breath.

"Tyler! I thought you said she was just your room mate!" she cried out confused.

"She is!! I don't even like Casey in that way!!" he replied quickly forgetting Derek was there. Derek had enough, he didn't want to see Casey hurt. He instantly bulleted his fist on Tyler's jaw causing everyone to look at him.

Jamie ran across the room after noticing the commotion. "Derek?! What the hell is going on?"

Derek ignored Jamie and glared down at Tyler who was holding his jaw. Elle was by his side trying to make sure he was okay. "You said, you wouldn't hurt her!" he pointed down at him, pissed off.

"Yeah, you're the one to talk!" Tyler spat out.

This threw Derek off guard. "Wh-what.." visibly taken aback.

"D-Derek let's get out of here.." she grabbed his shoulder pushing him to leave. "Come on! The managers coming and there's probably photographers outside now." she said worriedly. "We need to leave. Now!"

Derek stared at Tyler in disbelief. _'Did he know all along?'_ He was being forced to leave but he couldn't help it but to keep looking back at Tyler as if he knew something.

------------------------------------------

Derek drove all the way home confused. He had a lot on his mind. Jamie didn't say one word to him on the whole ride there.. until they got in.

"Derek, are you going to tell me what the hell that was about?!" She screeched.

Derek apparently didn't know what to tell her as he was confused himself. "I.. don't know."

"You don't know why you did it?! Is that what you're insinuating?!"_'Eerily similar to Casey yelling at me' _he wanted to smack himself as his thoughts kept tying into something Casey related.

"Well that guy Tyler, he's Casey's boyfriend or whatever and I saw him out with someone else! What was I supposed to do?"

"Well it's Casey's problem to deal with, Derek. Not yours! You don't go causing scenes in public places. You know how embarrassing that is?!"

He laughed bitterly, "So you're embarrassed by me because I was trying to do the right thing? That's what you're saying?" trying to make sense of her comments.

She sighed, "I just don't understand why you care so much? It isn't your business so stay out of it! The family told me you guys hardly get along anyway. That's why I never see her around and she isn't going to the wedding. So stop being a jackass and leave it alone!" He glared at her and headed toward the door. "Where are you going, Derek." she was tired of his childish act.

"I need some alone time... so I can stop being a jackass!" he slammed the door and left.

------------------------------------------

There he sat in his car, waiting outside Casey's apartment. "Do it. Just go knock, you coward."

* * *

Next chapter ties in with chapter 1. Yay: ) Review? 


	17. You're more than in my head

AN: So here connects to the first chapter, but from Derek's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nuffin.

* * *

_**Friday night: November 15, 2015:**_

He stood in front of Casey and Tyler's apartment. He hesitated to even knock on the door. What was he going to tell her? What did he want to know? Did Tyler know? He looked at his cellphone _'10:27pm. Alright just knock'._ He knocked. And knocked. No answer.

"Casey. I know you're home. Please answer the door." he leaned his forehead on the door waiting.

Finally she opened it, "What are you doing here?"

She looked as beautiful as ever. Even in her pajamas and crazy hair, she looked great to him and apparently to Derek she didn't really care to see him. "Casey..." he was cut off by Casey's cell phone ringing. _'Dammit'_

She turned around and peeked over. "Sorry. Um... come in I guess.." He came in and sat on the couch. He could hear Casey on the phone.

"Hey Tyler." _'Shit. shit. Shit.'_ Derek thought. "Uhh..he's actually here right...he wha.. hit you?!.." she glared at Derek "Oh my gosh. Tyler I'm so sorry.. this is all my.. no it is!.. fine...you're staying at Elle's? Uh-huh.." she laughed while Derek raised an eyebrow. "..perv. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you. Bye." _'Love you. Bye'_ He mocked in his head, disgusted at her word choice in 'Love'. She hung up and stared at Derek. She walked over to him and punched his shoulder. "You hit Tyler?!"

"Ow!" he stood up and stared at her while rubbing his shoulder. "Sorry for defending your honor.." he said sarcastically

"Derek! Tyler's not even my boyfriend okay?!" she admitted "So you had no right to hit him!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that.. Wait!"

"What?!" she screamed at him.

"When did you guys break up?" he asked concerned.

She sighed. "We were never together. He was never my boyfriend. He's just my friend."

He got in her face._ 'Lies lies lies!'._ "Why do you keep lying to me?!" he yelled. "Is it some sick joke of yours to make my life miserable?!"

She laughed bitterly toward him, "You miserable? Ha! You must be kidding right?"

"..."

She shrugged. "Fine! I needed you to get _out_ of my life! So I tried to push you away, but for some stupid reason, that I'll never know, you just keep finding your way back somehow! You're like that smell that wouldn't come off of me all those years ago!" she yelled in frustration. He actually enjoyed that last comment but decided not to act on it. "I don't do these stupid things on purpose, Derek. They sorta just happen."

He snorted. "Yeah, right. You live for this stuff Casey. You really do."

She arched her eyebrows, "Why are you even here?!"

"I came here to tell you your fake boyfriend was cheating on you."

She quickly replied, "Well since you know he isn't, you should just leave so I can get back to my depressing evening. Thanks." she retorted sarcastically.

"No." he shook his head "We have stuff we need to clear up."

She rolled her eyes,"What is it now?" annoyed.

"Does Tyler know about us?" she nodded. "Since when?"

"A few months after I knew him.."

"Then how come when I talked to him last month he was pretending as if he didn't know."

"He was trying to see how you would react okay? I didn't ask him to do that.. that was _all_him."

"That bastard" he muttered under his breath. He then decided he really wanted to know more. He paced back and forth in front of Casey while she stood there arms crossed. "You told me you moved on and that was a lie." he paced some more, "Then you told me you don't love me anymore..." He stopped and stared straight at her, she tensed. "..was that a lie too?"

She ran her hands through her hair and fell on the couch. "Why.. why can't you just leave me alone, Derek?" looking down.

Derek moved the popcorn and whine aside and sat down on the coffee table in front of her. "Casey.." his tone softened. ".. stop avoiding my question."

She continued to stare down. "Why do you need to know so badly?" voice very quiet. Almost a whisper.

"Casey.. I just do okay?" and he really desperately _needed_ to know.

"I don't..." he felt his stomach drop. He took both his hands and put them on either side of her face and brought it up to face his. "...want to lie anymore, Derek." he felt more at ease.

"Then don't Casey. Please."

She was about to give in until she realized this guy was getting married next weekend. It wouldn't be right. She arched her eyebrows again. "Please leave." her eyes flickered fury. She turned on the bitch switch in a second.

Derek frowned, "What?" _'We were just getting somewhere! What the hell?'_ he thought.

She stood up and hovered over him, "You heard me. Leave! Get out!" she pointed toward the door. "I'm tired of this. I can't do this anymore." she ran her hands in her hair, frustrated.

He stayed put and shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere Casey. You're not throwing me out of here." he crossed his arms.

"So you're seriously going to sit here all night?" she asked frustratingly.

"Yup. I'm not gonna leave, Casey." he announced proudly. "I'll be here _all_ night." he smiled.

She paced back and forth in front of him cursing under her breath. He laughed at her and she noticed. She stopped and glared at him.

"You.. are.. so... infuriating!!" she cried out raising her hands in defeat. She huffed away from him, made her way to her bedroom, slammed the door, and locked it. He heard her yell from inside too. "Make sure when you leave, you lock the door from the inside!"

"I'm not leaving, Case!" he yelled in a sing-song voice.

"DER-EK!"

He couldn't help but laugh. Just like when they were younger. He walked over to her door checked again if it was locked, it was. So he sat with his back against it, so if she left her room he would be there to wake up and talk to her. He wasn't going to leave till she answered his question.

She heard him outside her door. She walked over to it and softly whispered, "Derek?"

By the change in her tone he thought he'd won, "Yes, Casey?" he smiled outside the door.

"GET OUT!" she shrieked.

It startled him but, again, he couldn't help but laugh, "No." he stated. He literally heard her scream in frustration. He smirked.

Casey stayed awake waiting to hear Derek leave. He didn't. After about 45 minutes of waiting, and listening to him make fidgeting movements outside her door, she fell asleep hoping that in the morning he'd be gone.

Derek wouldn't leave though, he stayed true to his word and stayed put. He'd ended up falling asleep against her door.

* * *

haha. Sorry it wasn't some big running in each others arms, I love you soo much, type of reunion at her door hehe.. I'm evil. It's almost done, though. : ) : 


	18. Silver Lining

AN: Sorry I kinda teased people with the last chapter. They haven't seen each other in like a year.. I didn't wanna rush it. It's almost resolved though : ) 

* * *

_**Saturday Morning: November 14, 2015**_

Casey awoke. She got outta bed rubbing her eyes and yawning as she opened her bedroom door. Right when she opened it, Derek fell backwards onto her feet. She couldn't say she was surprised. "Ugh." she stepped over him and headed for the bathroom. 

She stared at herself in the mirror. She gave herself a good and hard look. Here was Derek again, popping into her life _again_. The times were never right before because she never let them be. _'Do I want the time to be right? Do I want us to be right?'_ No matter how many times she told herself they were done and for good this time, he'd crawl his way back somehow. _'Maybe now? Maybe now it's a good time... if I let it be?'_ she thought. She splashed water onto her face thinking that would give her the answer, which it clearly didn't. 

Derek opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He realized he was half-way into Casey's bedroom. He got up and peeked in her bedroom, she wasn't in there. He went back out and saw Casey walk across the room into the kitchen. Derek sat on the couch waiting for Casey to acknowledge him with a scream and some sort of, "Get out!" or "Why the hell are you still here!" He didn't get one. 

She was actually silent for a few minutes. All of a sudden she yelled from the kitchen, "You want some pancakes?" Derek Venturi doesn't turn down pancakes. He made his way to the kitchen and took a seat on the stool at the island, where he watched her cook. He nodded. "Chocolate chips?" she asked. He nodded again. She noticed no smug remarks coming from his mouth. "What? Cat got your tongue, Derek?" 

He raised an eyebrow, "No. Just wondering why you haven't complained about me still being here?" he didn't want her to complain, but it's her nature to. 

She slowly poured the batter onto the pan, "I'm tired of complaining." she said blankly.

"Shocking." he said sarcastically. He got no response from her. 

He expected some sort of angry retort from her, and there was nothing. He sat in silence. 

There was something different about today. They both knew it.

She flipped the pancakes, finished them, and put 'em on their plates. Casey took the seat next to him and they ate in silence and stared ahead. Neither of them knew what to say to each other, but secretly they both enjoyed each others company. Derek secretly wanted to steal a pancake off her plate to get her to declare world war III on him. Casey secretly wanted to so badly pat down the hair that was sticking up on Derek's head, it was driving her nuts, but it was always so cute to her. But neither would do it, just in their crazy little minds they would.

Finally Derek broke the silence, "So why aren't you coming to the wedding?"

She stared off into space, "I didn't think I could sit through the whole thing." she admitted honestly

"Okay." he didn't know how to reply to that.

It was Casey's turn, "Isn't Jamie worried about why you didn't come home last night?"

He shrugged staring at the wall, "We had a fight."

"Okay." 

"Do you think I'm making a mistake?" he said as if it were a normal question he'd ask on any given day.

Casey's eyes grew wide with confusion. This came out of the blue and it was something she wasn't ready to answer. She also didn't know _how_ to answer. "Why would you even ask me that?" she finally turned her head to look at him. 

"I want your honest opinion."

"I have no say in this. I hardly know the girl okay?" and she didn't, besides a few alright conversations she new nothing else about her. She didn't know if she loved Derek as much as she did. She didn't know if Derek loved Jamie as much as he loved her. She didn't know if they shared those special moments in the morning that started their day off just right. It frustrated her to even begin to think of what they shared. 

"Am I crazy Casey?" He looked at her with desperation in his eyes. "Am I crazy for thinking about you everyday? Even though we were over years ago? I can have normal and civil conversations with people and for some crazy reason I tie it to you! Arguments I have... I end up hearing our arguments! I seriously think I am crazy. I'm a crazy person now."

"Derek it's _too_early for this." she interrupted him.

He turned in his seat to face her. "Casey, I need to know. Am I making a mistake?" his face so serious.

She reluctantly turned in her seat too. Their knees slightly brushing. She sighed a heavy sigh, "Do _you_ think you're making a mistake?" 

He shrugged. "That depends."

"On?" wanting him to continue. 

He was silent for a minute or two, staring down as if he were thinking really hard. Finally after the suspense nearly killed Casey, he looked up again. "Whether or not you lied about not loving me anymore." 

She got off her stool grabbed both plates and brought it over to the sink. She started to wash the dishes. She didn't know how to answer, yet again. She didn't know what would happen if she told him she loved him and never stopped.

Desperately seeking as answer, "Case..Case.." Nothing. 

He then got off his stool and stood behind her. She instantly tensed knowing he was standing there but she chose to keep doing what she was doing. He put a hand on either side of the counter where she stood, trapping her. Her heart started racing with him being this close. He got closer and closer until she felt his chest on her back. She started breathing erratically. He slowly started to graze the side of her face, neck, shoulder, and he knew it'd drive her crazy. 

She started to lose track of what she was doing. Her eyes fluttering closed, dropping a plate into the sink, constituting a loud noise, which allowed her to snap out of it quickly. "Casey.." he said softly next to her ear. She felt that shiver. But she didn't answer him. 

She finished washing and turned the water off. She rested her hands on the counter and she didn't know whether or not she wanted to turn around, but she didn't want to stand there the whole time either. 

She let out a breath, she didn't even know existed, and slowly turned around so she was face to face with him. "Derek--" her heart was beating too fast. 

"Casey...I need to know." he spoke softly in front of her, searching for answers in her confused blue eyes.

She took a deep breath and avoided his eyes. "Derek...what happens if I tell you?"

"I'm either going to do something I regret or something I've been waiting forever to do. So please..."

That gave her the assurance she needed. She loved him. She knew he was making a mistake. She didn't want to lie anymore. She was tired of being scared. She was going to do it. She would tell him. So she leaned up near his ear and began to whisper, "I..--" Only to be interrupted by Tyler coming through the door. 

"Case! I'm hom--" He stopped mid-step as he saw them in the kitchen. Derek was visibly frustrated as he dropped his forehead on Casey's shoulder. "Oh, sorry." he grinned mischievously. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

Derek turned and glared at him, "Yeah.. you kinda--"

"No you didn't interrupt anything. Derek here was just leaving." Derek cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you Derek?" Derek shook his head 'no'. She sang in a sing-song voice. "Yes, you are." She pushed him out of the kitchen which was hard as he was trying _not_ to leave. She pushed him near the front door.

He turned around to face her as she was still pushing him out; her hands on his chest. "Casey, we aren't done here."

"We're done right now." she announced.

"We _will_ finish this. Soon." he demanded.

"Whatever. Later. Just leave." a smile escaped onto her lips. He noticed and gave her a smirk. She finally shoved him out and closed the door. Tyler looked at her grinning. "What?" she smiled innocently.

"You know you didn't have to rush him out of here on my account."

She laughed, "It was getting a tad uncomfortable. He had to leave. Anyways... you and Elle..spill!"

----------------------------------------------

He had done a lot of thinking as he drove the streets for a few hours. He thought about every little detail that happened in the past few hours. The way Casey acted around him was already the answer he was looking for. He could've sworn Casey was going to tell him what he wanted to here before they got interrupted. _"Stupid Tyler"_

That tiny smile she gave him was a tiny glimmer of hope for them. For them together. A chance. A silver lining, if you will. 

Derek finally got home, the last place he wanted to be. He walked into his bedroom and saw Jamie sitting on their bed. Terrified. 

He knew what he had to do.

"Jamie. We have to talk."

* * *

one more.. : ) :


	19. I have waited for you

AN: So here's the last chapter for my first story. Thanks for those who stuck by and read through. I appreciate it. I already have a two-shot idea coming up. It involves some slight AU Dasey action. heheh... So look out for that. If I'm not crazy, I will post tomorrow. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD, Ben and Jerry's, Rock of Love, Arrested Development, TMZ, New York Islanders, Mesa Grill, and ipod

* * *

_**Sunday November 24, 2015**_

-------------------------------------------------------**1pm**

"You're _seriously_ calling off the wedding!" Jamie sat there in disbelief while trying to prevent a panic attack.

"I'm sorry." Derek repeated for the 100th time.

Casey paced around her bedroom thinking of Derek and what she would say to him when he came back.

--------------------------------------------------------**3pm**

"Son of a bitch!" she screamed with tears rolling down.

"Hey! That could have really killed me!" he yelled as he dodged the flying objects.

Casey fell asleep as a result of thinking too much.

---------------------------------------------------------**7pm**

"Casey? Casey? Really? Your sister, Casey!" she tried to make sense of his confession.

"_Step_-sister, Casey." he corrected.

Casey sulked on the couch with a pint of Ben and Jerry's. Waiting.

-----------------------------------------------------------**7:15pm**

"Unbelievable" she muttered.

"I'm sorry, Jamie." for the 200th time.

Casey fell asleep once more. Tyler came out and put the melting ice cream away.

------------------------------------------------------------**8:40pm**

"I guess I just have to deal with this don't I?" she looked at him, tired. "Alright, Derek. Goodbye."

"Thanks for being_ slightly_ understanding." they both shared one last laugh. 

Casey and Tyler sat on the couch watching TV. Tyler flipped on Rock of Love and Casey started to cry. He quickly changed it to Arrested Development repeats. She stopped crying. 

_**Sunday night: November 14, 2015**_

Casey actually thought Derek would've come back by now. It was already 11:30 at night. So she figured he and Jamie probably made up, which saddened her inside. That morning showed her there _was_ a thin light there; a sign of hope for them, but now all she could think was the worst. She always did jump to conclusions.

"Cheer up, Case. Maybe he'll come back." Tyler nudged her shoulder.

Casey sighed. She really didn't think so and now she's regretting not getting this sorted out in the morning. "Doubt it. Ugh! I should have told him earlier. That was my chance. Why am I so stupid?" she mentally slapped herself.

"Look if he still cared, which it looked liked he _did_ earlier, he'll be ba..." Tyler trailed off as he stared at the TV"..and what do we have here?" he said intriguingly.

"Huh?" she looked at what Tyler was watching. Some stupid Celebrity Gossip Show. "Dumb TMZ. Gro..." her eyes widened as she saw Derek on TV.

"Casey! That was at the restaurant last night!" he said excitedly. Casey continued to stare on.

The TV host guy reported, "It looks like New York Islanders star, Derek Venturi, didn't have a nice dinner at the Mesa Grill last night. Witnesses said he started a fight when some guy at the restaurant. Keep the Body-Checking in the rink, Venturi." the man laughed.

Tyler kept playfully slapping Casey's leg, "Casey! I'm 'Some Guy'!" 

Casey rolled her eyes, but it was actually amusing to her. "So _you're_ famous too." she said sarcastically as she continued to watch on.

"Apparently, our sources tell us that Venturi and his fiancee are done done done. Alright ladies, looks like you all still have a chance." the host said with goofy expression. Casey and Tyler looked at each other with questioned looks.

Casey jumped up from the couch to stand in front of Tyler. She put her hands on his shoulder and started to shake him."Is this true!" She was frantic. She then smiled to herself allowing Tyler to throw her a crazy stare, "If this is true... then there might actually be a chance... and I didn't royally mess up." she looked back down at Tyler as she shook him again. "Is. This. True!"

"Casey, I think you would know before I would." he assured her. Casey groaned out in frustration as she dropped back down on the couch. "Why don't you call him?" he suggested. Just then the door was being knocked on. Tyler's eyes widened, "Oh. Well that's weird. Freaky, even." he laughed. Casey glared at Tyler before getting up to check who it was. She checked the peep hole. It was Derek. "Derek?" Tyler asked from the couch. Casey nodded. "I'm gonna go to my room now." he grinned.

"Yeah. That would probably be for the best." said with a smile.

"Good luck!" Tyler said in a sing-song voice. 

Casey actually tried to pat down her hair and make sure she didn't look like an idiot. Ah, to be a teenager again. She took one deep breath as she slowly turned the knob to open it. It opened and there stood an exhausted and drained looking, Derek Venturi. She raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Case." he expressed tiredly but still able to smile.

An elated feeling washed over her as she stared at him for a minute. She was glad he came back because this meant things with him and Jamie _were _really done. That he chose her and wanted to be with her.. and that there was a chance. "Case? You okay?" Derek gave her a confused look. "I thought you would've been happy to see me?" He let himself in and dropped his jacket on the couch.

Casey closed the door and leaned on it. She took a good look at him. She realized how much she missed him. How much she loved him. How much his presence made her feel like her life was complete again. He turned to look at her as she still hadn't said anything to him. "I am." she assured him. She shook her, "I don't even think you know how happy I am to see you." A genuine smiled rose on her lips and her eyes starting to fill with tears. She only hoped everything would work out from here. She was tired of running scared, from making stupid decisions, from being away from him. She wanted him. Only him.

He couldn't help but smile back at her. "I could only hope it's as much as I've missed you." She pushed herself off the door and slowly walked in his direction. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He reciprocated the feeling and subconsciously ran his one hand in her hair. He felt a sort of wetness on his shoulder, it was obvious Casey was crying. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Case." he whispered. "Always have. Always will."

She slowly pulled back and smiled at him. He brought his hands to wipe the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "I love you, too." she let out a light laugh. "Always have. Always will." lightly mocking and repeating his words.

He gave her a smile. He slowly inched closer and he brushed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss forcefully. After all they've been through, years of not being together, an engagement, stupid choices, terrible timing, and a extremely bad case of the "stubborns"; all that was dissolved in this kiss. This is it for them, and they knew it. 

He grabbed the back of her thighs and she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. Not breaking the kiss as they made their way to her bedroom. He shut the door with his foot and brought her against it. He left a trail of wet kisses all over her neck, causing her heart to race and her eyes to close. She gently bit down on his earlobe. She heatedly whispered in his ear, "Derek. Bed. Now." He didn't have to be told twice.

----------------------------------------------

Tyler heard a moan come from Casey's room. He cringed in a joking manner. 

He shook his head, "Hormones. It's out of control." he muttered. 

He put his ipod headphones on and rose the volume all the way up and tried to sleep.

----------------------------------------------

Casey rested her head on his chest, still asleep. Derek gently played with her hair as he stared into space. He was happy. He was ecstatic. He's just happy that Casey is finally on the same boat as he is or was truthfully willing to admit she was. Last night was like all the emotions they felt for one another just simply blended together. The way Casey held on to him now felt like she never ever wanted to let him go, and that was all Derek could ask for. It took them 6 years to get here, and he planned on never letting her get away again. 

She stirred as she awoke with a smile on her face. She gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth followed by a kiss on his lips. She pulled back and smiled, eyes still fluttering open. "Hi."

He gave her another kiss and returned the smile. "Hi." He stared back up at the ceiling.

She noticed in his busy eyes that he was thinking."Penny for your thoughts.."

He sighed and shrugged, "I was just hoping I don't do something stupid to ruin it this time."

"We were both young and stupid, Derek. I think we both learned not to let idiotic things happen anymore." She stared at his hair as she ran a hand through the reddish-brown strands. "If we really wanna blame someone, it should be me." she gave herself a pity laugh. He raised an eyebrow. "You know, when we first broke up over something that never happened and I was just being extremely difficult." she winced at the thought, "Yeah, that was the dumbest thing I ever did."

He snorted. "Yeah." She playfully pinched his stomach. He laughed, "But you were right though, we were _both_ stupid." He gazed right into her eyes. Full of assurance and confidence, "Casey, you're not going to get away from me again... and I won't ever let you push me away like before." He gave her a quick peck. "I love you." 

"I love you too." she announced proudly. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. Not this time. You're stuck with me." she cleared up laughing, as she rested back on his chest again. "What took you so long to come over last night?" she intertwined their hands.

"Well other than the talk I had with my ex-fiancee, the dodging of vases to my head, the crying, the accepting, the goodbye, and the occasional publicist doing damage control over the restaurant fight and break-up issue, I had to write up something." he heard her mumble a simple 'Huh?'. "You know, like what you did? Pros and Cons about the decision I was about to make." 

She sat up to see a smug grin on his face. She rolled her eyes. "So what's on this paper you drew up?" He leaned off the bed to grab the paper out of his pants pocket. He sat back up and handed it to her. She was hesitant but read aloud, "Pros..." she looked up at him confused, "..wait there's no cons?"

"Couldn't think of a con for you." he said proudly. Casey couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculously cheesy that sounded. He rolled his eyes. "Go on, read the rest."

"Okay." she looked back down, "'Pros...She waited for me'...It took you hours to come up with one little thing? I gave you like 10 things! This is a unfair, Derek!" she joked. He didn't laugh, "Just kidding." a smile on her face. She gave him a little kiss on the nose then brushed it with her finger.

He cupped the side of her face with his hand, "It's true though." he assured her. He stifled a light laugh, while shaking his head, "I really don't know how you did it, Casey."

"Did what?" subconsciously she played with his fingers.

"You never moved on. It's fascinating to me how you _never_ moved on." he put some strands behind her ear.

She laughed to herself and shrugged, "I guess when you experience love and you know for sure that was it for you, you could never really move on. Pathetic I kn--"

He interrupted her by covering her mouth, "You're..." he gazed into her eyes, giving her all the love he could muster in a gaze, "... amazing." he let go. He smiled a bright smile at her. He really did think so. He felt like he didn't do his part in waiting, but he was just glad Casey still took him back. She really loved him enough to wait. Not many people would do that, but Casey did and Derek couldn't help but think this girl is extraordinary. She _was_ it for him.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss. She smiled against his lips before pulling back, "I think, no..." she shook her head "...I know." Nodding, she said with confidence and a glistening smile. "All of my life I have waited for you."

**THE END!**

* * *

Cheesy ending, I know. hahah. Again thanks guys. : )**  
**


End file.
